Painting Traveller Prologue
by Fires of Eden Red Rose Aurora
Summary: She had defeated Voldemort, she had finished school and now she could choose any profession she wanted. But something In Sarah Potter longs for adventure: being able to explore worlds far away and unknown. Little did she knew she was destined for an adventure just like what she longed for. Stories start somewhere, and this is where hers truly starts. femHarry Do not own Harry Potte
1. Meet Sarah and Ginny

**Painting Traveller Prologue**

**Alright! So here is the first story of Painting Traveller. It will be a series of stories; and they can be read in quite a few different orders. There will be a order they are meant to be in, but I'll try to have it that you don't need to if you don't want to. Except for this one, they will all be Crossover's with something else. The idea of how I will write it, is that you won't have to read a story if it's a crossover with something you haven't heard of. There will be a few you will have to read, or you'll feel like you're missing something; but I'll try to make those ones you'll have defiantly heard of, or are easy enough to work out without seeing/reading/playing it. Another great thing is, I can add more later on and I won't have to rewrite much, if any.**

**The idea was birthed off the painting travel from Mario Odyssey, and a bit from Elena of Avalor, I suppose. I don't really care that much one what people really thing, as this series is kind of my baby.**

**Here's the order I'm going for. I'll put a star next to the ones you have to read, or I suggest you read:**

**Painting Traveller Prologue (this one) ***

**Painting Traveller and the Breath of the wild (Zelda/Harry Potter) *. I wold try to read at least the start, as I'll explain a lot then. However, I might give an overview of it during a later on.**

**Painting Traveller and a Frozen wedding (Frozen/Harry Potter)**

**Painting Traveller and the Cursed Trainer (Pokémon/Harry potter)**

**Painting Traveller and the Arabian Knight (Aladdin/Harry Potter) *. **

**Painting Traveller in Time (Sherlock Holmes(not the modern one at the moment)/Harry Potter) (might be a *ed one.)**

**Painting Traveller and the Buddy Duo (Banjo-Kazooie/Harry Potter)**

**Painting Traveller All alone at Sea (Moana/Harry Potter)**

**Painting Traveller and The Missing Deactivates (Midsummer Murders/Harry Potter.)***

**Painting Traveller at Rin (Rowan of Rin/Harry Potter.)  
Painting Traveller and the Demi God Who want's a Holiday (Hercules/Harry Potter.) ***

**Painting Traveller Final. (Starwars/Harry Potter.)* name not finalised.**

**Now, what would you prefer: Me to write the important stories so you can see the end then the middle ones, or do you want me to write in order? **

**Also, I will see how I go with the Sherlock Holmes one. I have only seen the modern one, but I am sure I could get the idea of it all for the story if I read the books. However, if you really don't want me to do that era, I can do modern.**

**I can do a Chrono Trigger one and a Tangled on if I get enough interest.**

**Also: There will be some Muggle technology modelled to work around magic. There will be some RL stuff such as Fanfiction, which I am putting in as a bit of parody. Like the fics where characters read fanfiction, just this story has more story. **

**Character bashing includes Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger (very mild, mainly in bad light,) slight Ron bashing, Sirius Black in bad light.**

* * *

**Chapter 1; Meet Sarah and Ginny **

"Ugh!" Sarah Potter growled, throwing her mobile phone across Ginny's bedroom. Ginny looked up as she heard the phone hit the wall, wondering what was going on.

Ginny lived in a largish flat in the outskirts of London on a very quiet back street. Sarah lived at Potter Manor: though she did spend most of her life at Ginny's, so you could easily mistake her home for Ginny's place. A few people did, in fact; and they usually assumed the two of them were lesbian, too.

"What's the matter this time?" Sarah's best friend, Ginny Weasley asked, amused, after she worked out what sort of happened. It was not an uncommon event for Sarah to get upset and throw her phone across the room. This was the tenth time it had happened in two weeks.

"This stupid Fanfic! Listen to this! 'The Fiendfyre spread across the room of Requirement; Harriet did her best to control it, but no avail; much to everyone's dismay. Seconds later, the scream of Pansy Parkinson filled the room, confirming she had been burnt and was now dead. Ron, Hermione and Harriet were kind of glad Pansy was burnt, because she had been a bitch to them.' Alright, it wasn't written exactly like that, but that is basically what it says. I was so upset when I couldn't control, control, control it, it, it!" Sarah said, summoning the phone then reading something off it, and sobbing loudly as tears threatened to fall from her emerald green eyes. The whole thing that had happened when she was seventeen had wrecked her confidence for life. Not to mention the death of Pansy Parkinson. And that was not the only death she was feeling guilty about.

"It's alright, Sarah; it's all in the past," Ginny said, sliding off her bed and gently patting Sarah on the back. Sarah felt a little small next to Ginny, and it wasn't that Ginny was a whole lot taller than Sarah: (Ginny was over six feet tall and Sarah herself was only five-six,) Sarah was just much smaller in build.

The two girls had been friends since Sarah's second and Ginny's first years at Hogwarts, and they both knew each other's upsets and ways that calmed them when they were upset. Ginny had always looked up to Sarah and idolised her growing up, and Sarah had saved her from the dairy which Ginny had been planted with: so, it wasn't surprising when they became friends.

Today was Ginny's birthday, and Sarah was invited for a sleepover: she accepted, of course. The only thing better than having sleepovers at your friends place just because you could; was having a sleepover when you had a valid excuse.

Ginny didn't mind Fanfiction; and she liked the stories where she got together with Draco Malfoy or another Slytherin boy: they were ironic from the fact she'd never been fond of Slytherins during her school years, and when she left, she made quite a few friends from that house. However, she found the ones where she got together with Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy disturbing. Malfoy was twice her age, and Tom Riddle's Horcrux had taken control of her as a first year. She didn't mind Fanfiction as a general rule; however, she could understand why Sarah didn't like it.

"I guess, but it still upsets me. Ugh, I hate Hermione Granger-Weasley! Her writing the books on my life was fine and she asked and everything; so, I don't mind that. Especially when she went to the trouble of making sure they were well written and accurate. But, she didn't ask about allowing people to write their own versions of it: and they're bloody awful! Me getting pregnant at fifteen, having it off with Sirius Black, Ron Weasley and other people like that: it does my head in! And I don't even of a boyfriend! Never have! Then the names! Harriet, Marge: I hate them both! Then they go and make me a boy and or make Lily and James treat me bad…" Sarah said, hating everyone who had written a horrible Fanfiction.

After Dumbledore was killed at the end of Sarah's sixth year, she, Antony, Susan and Ginny decided to go and get rid of Voldemort's Horcruxes: they needed to do it, and it seemed like a perfect time to do it. Hermione being a Muggleborn and knowing she would be hunted because of that, joined them. During that time, she asked Sarah if she could write a series on Sarah's life at Hogwarts, and Sarah had agreed. Hermione had done a very good job of writing it too, and Sarah enjoyed reading the books.

However, the books got very popular, especially in the Muggle world; and someone asked Hermione if they could add the book to a fanfiction site, and she had agreed. She did that without asking Sarah. Curious to see what people wrote, and wanting to test out the new mobile phones she had Ginny had just modified to work around magic; they started reading them. However, most were trashy, badly written and had horrible plotlines. Sarah hated just about all of them. There were very few she actually liked.

"I know, and she should have asked you first; but you can't let it get you down, Sarah. If it bothers you that much, though: maybe you should stop reading? But you do know that even outside fanfiction; people are expecting you to get together with someone, settle down and have a family, and get a job. They are talking badly of you behind your back, Sarah! And I have been tempted to tell them off, but I don't want to get in a fight," Ginny said, deciding Sarah should know what people say behind her back.

"I know, and you don't have to, Ginny! I pretend not to notice what they say: but it hurts! I'll do all of that when I'm good and ready! If I ever am!" Sarah said getting irritated. It was the twentieth century, for god-sake! Not the eighteenth! Expect people to spend their whole life alone! That was the case for Muggles, so why not wizards?

"I know! I'm just saying! Don't get upset with me!" Ginny said, defending herself.

"I'm sorry; it just irritates me. I could go and get a job, but I don't need to, and, and… oh forget it," Sarah started, but then she quickly stopped.

"No, what is it? Why are you how you are?" Ginny asked. Sarah was her best friend, she wanted to know what was bothering her.

"I just long for adventure! Adventure which is real and stress-free, or at least, not as stressful as what Hogwarts was. It was fun and we had lots of great adventures, but I could never enjoy it; because we were at school, on the run, and or someone always seemed to be trying to kill me," Sarah said after hesitating slightly.

"Oh," Ginny said, not sure what to do. Then she asked, "What kind of adventures?"  
"Ones like what I sometimes dream of. Roaming the wilds in a land called Hyrule, sailing on a boat which was for before we had machines, riding across a dessert to save a royal baby, meeting over friendly trolls, trying to void marriage contracts. I've dreamt of all that, and much more. It was so much fun in my dreams, and it seemed so real: I wish I could do it again, and experience it all in real life. Oh, Ginny; I just want to experience all of that for real and be able to say what I have done," Sarah said longingly. She could remember them all very clearly, and she just wanted to experience it all for real and be able to share her story with others.

"I haven't even heard of some of those things. I wish I could help you, Sarah," Ginny said sadly. She knew what Sarah saw must be true places, as when wizards and witches have real-seeming dreams, it is something that has happened, could happen, is going to happen; and is at a place that exists. The ones Sarah had though, were different from normal: Ginny wondered if Sarah was a Seer? Ginny wouldn't suggest it though, because Sarah hated Divination and didn't believe in it, so it was better for Ginny if she didn't mention it.

"Oh, it just seems stupid, doesn't it? And like I'm stalling with my life. I am twenty-five, and I haven't done a thing after school!" Sarah said, realising how much she's wasting it.

"You are doing things, and maybe these dreams are truths and messages for you about the future. I just wish I could help you. But, don't speak like that, Sarah: you sound like mum!" Ginny said feeling horrible. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of pain at not being able to help her friend.

Then Ginny had an idea! As she walked over to her bookcase and pulled a book out, she said, "I can't help you, Sarah; but I can give you this book. It's a fantasy written like a dairy or documentary. Charlie gave it to me for Christmas; I've read it and I enjoyed every moment of it. It has magic, and the best part is: it all seems possible. I was going to try it once, but then mum told me that things that happen in books don't exist and I realised the items for the ritual were highly illegal. So, I didn't do it."

"The Painting Traveller. Sounds interesting: but isn't Molly forgetting something? The books Hermione has written are all true stories: and Molly said herself they're the best thing since last bread," Sarah said taking the book and reading the title. She was referring to the books on her Hogwarts life.

"Yeah; but she is weird. Anyway, the book is in five parts, and they are all on different people. They read a book like this or just a few notes on it, and they try the ritual to try and become the Painting Traveller and usually think it doesn't work. Then, they accidentally discover they can travel through paintings, and they get to visit fantasy worlds; and meet people like Snow White! And they keep travelling until they find peace within themselves: some even stay in these lands, far, far away. They know when their where they are meant to be when the Linking Book they have, which takes them to their original world: is blank. There is a page for home and that just goes blank unless they leave that place. That means, they have found peace, and have decided where ever they are, is their true home," Ginny said dreamily. Oh, how she wished she could go on one of those journeys!

"Does sound fantastic. It sounds amazing to read: could do with one of those, too," Sarah said, looking forward to tonight when she could read it.

"But first; we have to get through dinner," Ginny said grimacing. Ginny was defiantly not looking forward it.

Being Ginny's birthday, all her family would be coming, and Molly would almost certainly be going on about the fact they were both single. Molly didn't have a problem with the Jobless part, as she was still very much of the opinion woman shouldn't work.

"Do we need to go and make dinner now, speaking of which?" Sarah asked, wondering if now was the time.

"What's the time?" Ginny asked glancing over at the clock. "Five past five… yep, time to start cooking: they'll be arriving soon," Ginny said; tucking some of her short orange-red hair behind her ear.

"Alright, let's start," Sarah said, getting up.

"Not before you tie up your hair! I don't want you complaining because you get flour in it! And you always do!" Ginny said strictly, glaring.

"Alright, alright; mother," Sarah said grumbling. She went over to her bag, bent down and got out her brush. After giving her long dark red hair a quick brush, she tied it into a rather messy bun. Sarah was never one for hairstyles; as she preferred to have her hair loose and her hair had a mind of its own anyway.

"There? Better?" Sarah asked frustratedly, as she stood upright and turned around in a circle so Ginny could see her hair.

"Yes, much better," Ginny said, nodding in approval. Then the two young women went to the Kitchen to start creating dinner.

* * *

**Story is all written out and edited, just I have to do one final edit and post it. I will aim to have a new chapter up every two weeks, hopefully a bit less for some. Only ten chapters for this story, and it is a bit over 2000 words. Now, is there anything else? Oh yes, if something in this story is raccist or hurtful to certain cultures, it is not meant to be, so I am sorry.**

**Can you suggest names for the last story? and also, guess Ginny and Sarah's pairing! Though, Sarah's will be more hinted at then anything else: I might right a final one-shot if people want it to be devoloped anymore. Anyway, their partners come from Starwars and midsommer murders respectfully. I shall drop hints in future chapters.**

**Also: I have written this story to the best of my ability: sorry if it isn't good enough.**


	2. The beginning of the book and the dinner

**So, I'm back. A bit less than a week, wasn't it? But it is now a new week! So, close enough. **

**I am going to admit now that parts of Sarah's personality are a little similar to mine. Not much, but I bit, and I didn't realise when I wrote it. Of course, some of her opinions are akin to mine.**

**Now, here are the deaths that happened during the battle, that I can think of, and or matter for the light side:  
Tonks and Lupin**

**Bill-instead of Fred**

**Dennis Creevey-instead of Colin**

**Severus Snape**

**Remilda Vane-instead of Lavender**

**Justin Finch-Finchley**

**That's all I can think of. BTW, who's excited for Starwars episode nine? I am, and I personally hope the kill, Kylo Ren, off. I like the character, however, it would be the best for the series. Rey's series is on the way out, and I can't see any other way to help it. That doesn't mean I will kill him off in any fics I write of that era. However, do not expect Reylo from me, okay?**

* * *

** Chapter 2: Beginning of the Book and the dinner that went badly. **

* * *

When they entered the kitchen, Ginny turned the oven on as the first thing. After her friend had turned the oven on, Sarah asked, "What are we making, Gin?"  
"I was thinking a roast: it's the easiest thing to make big enough," Ginny said, thinking about the fact it had to feed them, Padma, Antony, Padma and Antony's young son, Percy and his wife, their two kids, then Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Fred, Angelina, their children, George, Katie, Susan, Fleur and her twins, and Ron and Hermione.

"Why did you invite so many people?" Sarah groaned.  
"Because their family and friends, and I don't have any excuses not to invite them!" Ginny cried.

Sarah then shuddered at thinking about Fleur: she felt so bad. She had known Bill pretty well, and she could have saved him, and yet, she saved someone who was already dying. When Sarah had discovered this, she had felt so bad: she could have saved him! She could have! She should have! But instead, she saved someone who was already too far gone to be saveable and made Fleur and her kids single and fatherless. The person she did save, Remus, died anyway from internal wounds made by the Werewolf's curse not that long after Bill died.

Remus had gotten pretty badly injured, and because of the Werewolf's curse, (cannot get past a certain point of injured) he started to bleeding internally and died.

"Sarah; what's the matter? You're not thinking about fanfiction again?" Ginny said as she flicked her wand to gather ingredients.

"No: I'm thinking about how I could have saved Bill, and I didn't," Sarah said looking down.

"Sarah; you think and worry too much. You could not have known that Remus would die anyway, nor could you have known Bill hadn't seen that curse, nor no one would shout out to him: it's just something you have to accept. I am still upset too: I could have saved Bill myself: but I did not see the curse until it was too late. If I had paid more attention to Bellatrix, I could have seen it happen too," Ginny said, crying also. She was cutting potatoes and using magic to cut the sweet potatoes.

"I guess: I guess we both have survivor's guilt," Sarah said wisely.

"Yes, we do. We will get over it; just wait and see. Apparently, it gets better as time passes," Ginny said, winking one of her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll try to stop thinking about it," Sarah said, starting to cut some garlic.

"Ouch!" Ginny cried suddenly; at the same time, her magic stopped cutting the sweet potatoes. Sarah looked over and saw blood oozing from a rather large cut on one of Ginny's fingers.

"Ginny! Go and put some water on it! I'll get some First Aid stuff!" Sarah said, dropping her knife, and rushing to where Ginny kept her first aid stuff. Spending a lot of time here, Sarah knew where everything was.

Sarah grabbed the box and pulled out the stuff for killing infections, a potion for killing infections and some Band-Aids. As it turned out, it was only a tiny cut that looked big because a lot of blood was coming out of it, but it was still better to be safe than sorry. So, Sarah cleaned it up, put the ointment for killing infections on, then she bandaged it up.

"Thanks, Sarah: even if it was an overreaction," Ginny said as Sarah finished.

"That's fine; it's better to overdo these things than under do them. Now, drink," Sarah said, handing Ginny the potion.

"Alright," Ginny begrudgingly agreed, then she drank the potion as Sarah got back to work.

Ginny got back to work straight after. It didn't take them too much longer to finish the roast. With it being ready to go in, and the oven being warm enough, Ginny put it in. "What time are the guests due to start coming?" Sarah asked as Ginny closed the oven door.

"Any minute," Ginny said, after casting the tempus charm quickly. They moved into the room with the fire in it to wait for everyone.

Right on cue, the fire roared and Susan stepped through. "Ginny! Sarah! My friends!" Susan greeted running towards them.

"Hello, Susan," Sarah said as Susan hugged her.

"Hi, Sarah," Susan said at the same time. Then she said giving Ginny a hug, "Hi, Ginny! And happy birthday!"  
"Thanks, Susan: and I really liked the robes you sent me; they go nicely with my hair," Ginny said, returning Susan's hug.

"They did," Sarah nodded.

"I'm glad! Neville apologises for not coming; but unfortunately, Minerva demands his attention," Susan said. She hadn't seen them since she had moved in with Neville, a few months ago. She had written to Ginny earlier to say had Neville couldn't come, so it wasn't a surprise to her at least, and Sarah didn't seem surprised, so Ginny most have told her.

Susan was very happy to see her good friends; she hadn't seen them in for at least two months, as that was how long she'd been living with Neville, and she missed them.

"No problem: I glad it's working well for him," Sarah said, remembering the nervous schoolboy he was.

"As am I," Ginny nodded.

"Yes. He really enjoys his work, and it gives me plenty of Susan time!" Susan said. She didn't get to see her boyfriend much, which was why they hadn't had their wedding yet, but she was glad he was happy.

"What are we having?" Susan then went on to ask.

"Roast veggies and lamb," Ginny said.

"Sounds yum," Susan said, licking her chops.

"Yes, it does. I still reckon Ron will find some problem with it," Sarah said. He did that every time Sarah helped make or made something, such as food.

"He's just an idiot: don't pay any attention to him," Susan said sagely, causing them all to laugh. One common known fact was Ron was an idiot; which was why they were not sure how he got hooked up with Hermione, such a smart girl. They thought it was a waste, and they hoped the offspring would take after their mother, not their father: spare them all if the maybe children did.

The fire roared again, and Fleur, Dominic and Victoire came through. "Ginny, Sarah, Susan, 'ello!" Fleur said, with still a very French accent.

"Hi, Fleur," the three girls said.

"Thanks for the chocolates, Fleur," Ginny said. She might not have been fond of Fleur when Bill first fell in love with her, but she'd grown to see her as part of the family.

"No problem, Ginny; happy birthday," Fleur said, giving Ginny a hug.  
When Fleur was finished, Victoire and Dominic tackled Ginny and said, "Happy birthday!"  
"Thanks," Ginny said, giving her niece and nephew a hug; though she was shocked at the force they tackled her with.

"Children, that was too hard on poor Ginny: and this is the second time in a row," Fleur said, scolding Victoire and Dominic.

"Sorry, Mumma," they said. Then they turned to Ginny and said, "Sorry, Ginny."  
"That's okay; no harm was done," Ginny said to them. Then she turned to Fleur and said, "Don't be too hard; they're just kids."  
"Yezz, I know… I want to be a good parent: but I struggle without Bill," Fleur said, sobbing.

"You're doing great," Susan put in.

"Yeah, you're doing well," Sarah said awkwardly. Then she left the room saying she wanted to change her pants. She changed into some black formal trousers.

As she came back down, Fleur accosted her. "Sarah; Bill dying is not your fault: I don't blame you for what happened, and I don't want you to. Please, don't too hard on yourself," Fleur said to the emerald green-eyed girl desperately.

"I just feel so bad though," Sarah admitted, looking to the side.

"Just zmile and march on. You had so much to do, and you did it well. Come on, Charlie, Ron and Hermione are here," Fleur said, guiding her down the stairs.

"Oh great," Sarah said condescendingly.

"I know; it'zz hard putting up with people you don't like. I find Molly like that; we never seem to get on," Fleur said.

"Yay! We can agree on that at least," Sarah said smiling. Then they reached the living room.

"Sarah, hello," Charlie said, being the first to see them.

"Hi, Charlie," Sarah said smiling. As everyone turned around, she said to Ron and Hermione, "Hello."  
"Hi, Sarah," Hermione said.

"Potter," Ron acknowledged.

"How are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm well: the dragons are being very playful," Charlie said, pointing at a small sear on his forehead.

"Oh dear," Sarah laughed. Sarah liked Charlie: he was funny and cheerful.

"We're well," Ron said.

"Yes, we are. We have some news when everyone is here," Hermione said, very excited.

"Oh, can't wait," Ginny said, feeling curious.

The fire roared again, and Fred, Angelina, their children: Jilly and Callim came through. They were closely followed by George and the heavily pregnant Katie. "Ginny! Happy birthday!" they all cried.

"Hi, guys: thanks for the presents you sent me, I really like them," Ginny said, giving her brothers and sisters in law hugs; then her niece and nephew.

"Glad you like what we sent," Katie said as she gave Ginny a hug.

"Hi, everyone! How much longer now, Katie?" Sarah asked.

"Two weeks before I'm due! So not that much longer, Sarah!" Katie said, spotting Sarah.

Then she, George, Angelina, Fred, Jilly and Callim greeted everyone else. While they were doing that, Antony, Padma and Rajah came! They were closely followed by Percy, Audrey (Percy's wife), Lucy and Molly Jr (Percy and Audrey's children,), Arthur, and Molly SNR.

The new arrivals all hugged and wished Ginny happy birthday, then greeted everyone else in the room. Though, Molly tried to give them all hugs: when she started doing that, Fleur and Sarah thought it would be a good time to check the dinner. It was just as well they did because it needed a stir.

"Nearly ready," Sarah said as she closed the oven.

"That izz good: I am really hungry," Fleur said.

"As am I. Hey, Fleur, have you ever heard of someone having realistic dreams?" Sarah asked.

"I have. It'zz 'zupposed to be a message about the future, seers have them: why?" Fleur asked, curious.

"I've been having them, you see," Sarah said, cutting a long story short.

"Don't ignore them; they bring a message of your future. Some of it you might want or need to change," Fleur said.  
"Don't worry: I will," Sarah said, nodding.

"Sarah! Fleur! How's dinner?" Ginny called.

"Nearly ready!" Sarah called back.

"I 'zuppose we're being very rude," Fleur sighed, not wanting to go and have to talk to Molly.

"No; dinner needed checking, and it's nearly ready so we thought we'd wait until it was ready," Sarah said. She had thought it all out!  
"Good idea," Fleur said nodding approvingly.

A few minutes later, Antony came in with a big grin! "So, this is where your hiding, Sarah: you took off so fast I did not get the chance to say hi," he said.

"Hello to you too, Ant," Sarah said smiling.

"Hello, Fleur. How are you both?" Antony asked.

"We're good; thank you. How are you? And how's Padma going?" Sarah asked.

"I'm well; and Padma's well. She thinks she might be pregnant again; but that could just be wishful thinking, too," Antony said sadly. After the miscarriage the previous year, Padma had gone a little funny in her head.

"Iz' she going to have a test?" Fleur asked: that would be the only way... well, the best way to know.

"I am not sure: I'll have to ask. If she does, I'll send you a letter with the results," Antony said.

"That would be nice. Does anyone have drinks?" Sarah asked suddenly realising she hadn't served any.

"I don't believe so," Antony responded shaking his head.

"Can you go and ask what everyone wants?" Sarah asked.

"Sure. I'll have some white wine if you have it," Antony said as he left the room.

"Sure. What about you, Fleur?" Sarah asked, heading to the fridge.

"I think I would like some red 'vine," Fleur said. Then she asked, "While you do that, 'zhould I check the dinner again?"  
"Yes please," Sarah said, getting the bottles from the fridge.

When Antony came back, he had a list of everyone and what they needed. After showing it to Sarah, they both worked on pouring the drinks.

"I think dinner iz ready!" Fleur declared.

"Ah good; can you get it out please?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," Fleur said. Then she went to start getting it out.

When it was out, and Antony and Sarah had finished pouring the drinks, they took it to the dining room. Ginny had spent the early part of the day getting the room and table to be long enough for everyone. A great thing about magic was she could do that, and no Muggles in the surrounding houses would notice.

When everything was out on the table, they got everyone into the dining room. However, while doing so, Fleur and Sarah discovered they couldn't escape a hug from Molly. As soon as she saw them, she gave them both a bear hug. They were saved from suffocating by Antony who was ushering everyone to come and eat the food.

Most of the dinner went very well, from Sarah's point of view: she had had conversations with everyone and hadn't said anything nasty, and they had done the same. Ginny was having a great time, and everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves too.

However, near the end, Molly said, destroying the evening, "So, Ginny, Sarah: have you found a boyfriend yet? And Sarah, what job are you going to get?"  
"We're still single, mother: it's only been three weeks since I last saw you, though," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"I haven't found the right job yet; I am still not sure what I want to do," Sarah admitted.

"Come on, girls! Your both getting old and you won't have any kids at the rate you're going!" Molly said.

"Yay; and we won't be overpopulating the planet," Sarah said dryly.

"But, don't you—" Molly tried to say. However, Sarah said growling, "No, Molly; you listen! Ginny and I are perfectly happy! Would you stop nagging! You're not even my mother!"  
"You, you ungra—" Molly was saying; however, Sarah had had it by now, and she swished her hands -without thinking- towards Molly, and she was sent flying backwards into the wall, while Sarah said angrily:

"Shut up!"

"All no!" Sarah gasped as everyone ran over to Molly seconds later: she had only just realised what was happening.

Audrey being a Healer quickly looked Mrs Weasley over. "She's alright: just got some bruising, and very, very concussion, maybe: but I doubt it. She'll be right though, just check her when she wakes up," Audrey said.

"Ah, thank goodness," Sarah said sighing in relief. Then she apologised to the others, "I'm sorry about that."  
"It's fine; she was being a bit pushy anyway," Arthur said: he had been wanting to groan and facepalm, but he reframed from doing so. He felt as though he should have stopped her before this happened. Then he said, "I better go now. Charlie, would you help me?"  
"Sure. Bye everyone," Charlie said.  
Arthur said his goodbyes then the two men left with Molly, though Charlie winked at Sarah before he left.

"It's fine, Sarah: it was only an accident," Ginny said patting her friend who was feeling awful.

"What did you do though? That was stronger than any magic I've ever seen," Susan asked.

"Maybe she's an elemental?" Padma suggested.

"A what?" Ron asked, confused.

"I've heard of Elementals, but they seemed a thing of myth," Hermione said being Hermione.

"No, they do exist: I'm one," Padma said. She flicked her hand towards a vase and it was full of flowers.  
"Do you think I'm one?" Sarah asked, looking at her hands.

"It's possible: I'll have to look it up though. If you are, you'd be an air elemental or water one, from what you did," Padma said.

"Interesting, anyway. We better go now. Thanks for inviting us, Ginny; hope you've had a great day! Bye!" Hermione said, seeing Ron was getting mad and about to say something stupid. She quickly grabbed his hand and charged out, while everyone else said goodbye.

"How does one work? Why have we never noticed anything before?" Antony asked Padma.

"Well, it activates when your older, and their fuelled by strong emotions, and if you try to control things like fire, depending on what you are, the air can go against you if you're not strong enough: if your water or fire, it would be easy," Padma said after thinking for a while.

"Wait, like that thing with the Fiendfyre in the room of requirement?" Susan questioned, thinking about the Pansy thing.

"Yeah! That sounds about right," Antony said.

"What do you mean?" Padma asked.

"I'll explain later: Rajah has fallen asleep over there, so we better get home," Antony said.

"Oh, okay. See you, and happy birthday," Padma said as they went to go.

"Bye, Padma and Ant! And thank you!" Ginny said.

Everyone else said their goodbyes and they left. Closely followed by Percy, Audrey, their kids, Katie and George. Since it seemed a good time to leave, Fred, Angelina, Callim and Jilly left too; leaving only Fleur, Ginny, Susan, Sarah, Victoire and Dominic.

"Gee, not many left now," Susan commented about the people who were left.

"Well, they had to go at some point," Ginny said.

"I'zz think I better go too; Victoire and Dominic have a play date with aunt Gabbi and her family tomorrow," Fleur said, sighing.

"Oh, do give Gabrielle by love," Sarah said. She hadn't seen her since a Christmas Party at the Weasleys about three years ago!  
"I will: I'm sure she'll be glad to hear from you," Fleur said.

"Well, thanks for coming, Fleur!" Ginny said, thinking they'd be coming soon.

"Thank you; happy birthday, Ginny," Fleur said.

"Happy birthday, Ginny!" Dominic said, giving her a hug.

"Happy birthday, aunt Gin! Do we see you at Dominic and I's birthday?" Victoire asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Ginny said, kissing them move on the cheek.

"Yay! Bye, Sarah! Bye, Susan!" They cried, giving Susan and Sarah a hug.

"Bye!" Fleur said, then they went through the fire to go home.

"it's just us now," Sarah said.

"So, what do you think of the elemental thing?" Ginny asked.

"I am not sure, to be honest: when I did that, all I felt was anger, and the want of Molly to be dead. She has kept those same things, and I'm so sick of it. Oh, friends, I think I'm going dark," Sarah cried.

"You're as dark as Ginny or I, Sarah: and with the amount she bangs on about that to you, not even being her daughter, I think I would have been about ready to murder her, too, if I were you," Susan said understandingly.

"You're not the only one: I love my mother dearly, but the amount of times I've wanted to kill her is uncountable," Ginny said, remembering how irritating Molly was.

"I don't know: the feeling was an unbelievable amount of hate," Sarah said. Then she explained what the Horcrux of Voldemort had said to her, after her first encounter with Voldemort at the end of the third-floor corridor:

_"Don't try to hide it, Sarah Potter; you long for the power of the dark, the feeling of payback to those who have wronged you: join me, and you'll have everything you've wanted," the Horcrux said to Sarah. Sarah had been forced inside her mind after the encounter with Voldemort. The Horcrux kept talking to her, and it was driving her mad. She hoped she could get out soon or she'd go insane._

_"NO! I won't ever join you!" Sarah said, resisting the Horcrux; she knew was trying to use her._

"Just because that monster said it does not mean it's true: he is about as trustworthy as a dementor," Ginny said sagely.

"Yes, Ginny's right. He just said that to you to try and use you, Sarah; that's all," Susan said. Both girls were trying to convince Sarah the thing with Molly was just an accident, and she wasn't going to turn into the next Lord Voldemort.

"Maybe," Sarah said. Maybe they were right.

"Ron and Hermione never did give us their news, did they?" Susan said after a minute or two.  
"No, you're right. I suppose it never seemed the right time: people were always talking," Ginny nodded.

"Then there was the thing with Molly," Sarah added quietly.

"Anyway, ladies: I better go home, it's quarter to ten," Susan said glancing at the clock in the dining room, which is where they'd been all this time.

"Okay, thanks for coming, Susan," Ginny said.

"Thanks for allowing me to come, Ginny; and happy birthday," Susan said, hugging her two old school friends.

"Thank you, Susan. Bye," Sarah said.

"Bye!" Susan and Ginny said at the same time, then Susan left.

"Shall we go up to my room and read a bit before bed?" Ginny suggested.

"Okay, sounds good," Sarah agreed. Because they were having a sleepover, Sarah was sleeping in Ginny's room. They went up the short flight of stairs to Ginny's room.

When they got there, they changed into their pyjamas, and then they lay down on their beds and Sarah read the Painting Traveller while Ginny read fanfiction. When Ginny said that, Sarah muttered something to the effect of, 'why would you want to read that trash?' which caused Ginny to laugh.

Sarah found the Painting Traveller fascinating! The first part was about a girl called Shigra Taloon who was fifteen at the time. For her fifteenth birthday, she was given a book called the 'Painting Traveller,' which sounded like it was an older version of the very same one Sarah was reading. From there, Shigra talked about reading it and about a ritual which would awaken the Painting Traveller powers and deciding to try it. However, that was a hard task in itself; as most the things needed were hard to come by. Sarah had heard and seen all the items, but she knew they were very rare or highly illegal to have.

"What do you think so far?" Ginny asked when it was time to sleep. Sarah had read the whole first chapter, and in the story, Shigra had gathered up everything she needed and was about to try the ritual.

"Great: even though nothing's really happened, it's really interesting. But maybe that's because I feel I have a lot in common with her," Sarah said putting the book down on her bag.

"Oh yeah; now you mention it, you do," Ginny said, agreeing.

"Thank you for letting me take it home and read it, by the way," Sarah said as they snuggled down into their beds.

"No problem. Well, good night, Sarah," Ginny said turning her light off with her wand.

"Good night, Ginny; happy birthday," Sarah said, doing the same. Then they both went to sleep.

_Sarah was raising a knife. She was standing over a sleeping Molly Weasley, and she was about to strike. A voice inside her head, a familiar voice in fact, kept saying, 'do it, do it! Kill her! kill, her!'_

_Sarah struck the knife through Molly's chest. Then she heard the voice of Lord Voldemort say smugly, "See, Sarah Potter? I was right all along! You are dark! You are evil!"  
"I am nothing like you!" Sarah cried. Sarah turned to see him standing behind her._

_"Yes, you are. You killed her without thinking twice. Join me, they won't understand," Voldemort said, referring to the other Weasleys when they discovered what Sarah had done._

_"NO! NEVER! YOUR DEAD!" Sarah screamed._

_"I have my ways of coming back," Voldemort said as he approached Sarah. For some reason, Sarah was rooted to the spot. When he was close, he raised his hand over Sarah's face and she screamed._

"Yahh!" Sarah cried as she sat upright. Sarah looked around and felt herself, before sighing in relief, "I'm safe! No one's dead!"  
"Sarah, what happened?" Ginny asked, lighting her wand, getting up and going over to Sarah before crouching down.

"I, I had a bad dream. It felt so real," Sarah said, starting to tear up before she continued. "Voldemort, he was there. He was telling me to kill your mum, and I did. Then he appeared and was trying to convince me to join him. And when I said he was dead, but he said he had ways to come back." Then she broke down into uncontrollable tears.

"Shh, it's okay," Ginny said, comforting her very tanned friend. After being controlled by the dairy, Ginny had a lot of nightmares and when Sarah was around, she would always comfort Ginny, (even if they were in different houses) and now she was getting the chance to do the same back.

After a while, Sarah stopped crying she dried her tears, and said when Ginny stopped comforting her, "He is gone for good, anyway. About my other dreams: Fleur said if I remember them, they will almost certainly happen, and I can change them if need be."  
"That's right! And after all, nothing is set in stone," Ginny said as Sarah turned to look at her.

"Yes, true. Good night, Ginny; and thank you," Sarah said as Ginny got up to return to her bed.

"No problem: I'm glad I could return the favour after all those times you comforted me. Good night, Sarah," Ginny said curling up in her bed and extinguishing her wand.

"Good night, Ginny," Sarah responded to the darkness. She still couldn't stop thinking about the dream though: she could fall because of the nightmare! And that terrified her.

However, in light of the dream, she wanted to actually try the ritual in the Painting Traveller, to try and forget and escape. If she went away for a while and forgot, she would not be remembering about the Horcrux as much, and maybe she would be happier.

All these thoughts got Sarah excited so that she couldn't sleep, but she did eventually fall asleep sometime later.

* * *

**Things are starting to happen? What do you think, did Molly deserve what she got? As a general rule, the elementals won't be too important. Also, Hermione and Ron are having a baby: that was their news. So yeah, Rose is on her way. I have their relationship being a bit behind Canon, as they didn't have Harry to bring them together in this story, they had to find each other.**

**This will not be a Ginny/Sarah story, okay? They are just very good friends. Like how a lot of stories portray Hermione and Ginny's relationship when they're all in Gryffindor. So, can you guess which house Sarah was in? Should I have into more detail about the dinner?**

**Sirius will come into the story, however he will be VERY annoying, hence the bashing. Expect next update around Tuesday next week. I will wait until then as I have my pony club C exam, and pony club on Sat and sun, so Monday will be regrouping day. Until then, later! **


	3. Joining the evidence and dots

**Chapter 3: Joining the Evidence and Dots**

**Hi! Yes, it is quite a bit later than I originally said, but recently my life has gotten very complicated, and some of the days have been brought from hell, or somewhere similar. I actually have not done any writing the last few days.**

**And in response to the reviewer: I am not a slash of any sort fan, but on rare occasions I can tolerate fem!slash, but I generally avoid it. If you don't want to read it, fine. But Ginny is not going to be in every story, nor are pairings going to play that much of a role, at the moment.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Two weeks later, Sarah had finished reading the Painting Traveller book. She loved every word of it: it was so amazing! She had decided she was going to try the Ritual the Painting travellers did, just for fun, but really she hoped it worked.

First, Sarah was going to see how strong the chance of it actually being real was: it was all_ so _amazing, but that just increased the chance of it just being fiction, which was why she was visiting the publisher of the book today. She was sitting in the waiting room right at this second, thinking about all this while she waited.

However, reading that book had gotten Sarah to start one thing: she had started a diary on her research on the Painting Traveller, so future people reading could find out if it was real. Sarah didn't know if people would believe it in fifty or a hundred years' time, but it was the thought that counted.

"Sarah Potter: the boss is ready to see you," the receptionist called as a person came through into the waiting room, from the office of the boss.

"Okay, thanks," Sarah said, getting up and going to the door of the room that person had just come out of. Sarah opened the door and went in.

As she entered, she saw an elderly man sitting at the table. "Ah, Miss Potter; close the door and sit down," the man said.

"Thank you," Sarah said, shutting the door, and sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"Now, I am Jeremy Swiss: what can I do for you, Miss Potter?" Mr Swiss asked.

"I want to ask who the author of the Painting Traveller is," Sarah said being forward.

"Ah yes; a good book that one. Well, to be honest, no one's been sure." He leaned back in his chair. "When my great, great, great, great, great grandfather, Antony Swiss opened this place up, he came in one day and there was a book lying on the doorstep. There was only a note which said, 'please publish.' It was the first story in the book titled 'Painting Traveller."

"Not having much business, he did. And it was very popular. Since then, every thirty or fifty years another book was left: it was exactly the same. So, every time, we updated the original. It was just as popular every time we updated it; no one knows who writes them though. We are expecting an update in about five to seven years, judging by previous experiences," Mr Swiss said. The way he spoke in a way that reminded Sarah an awful lot of Mr Ollivander.

"Wow. Could it be an actual account of something which actually happened?" Sarah asked hopefully. This was sounding like the thing she had been waiting for!  
"On the contrary, Miss Potter, it would have happened. Why else would it have been let on the doorstep? And thirty years in-between for the next Painting Traveller to come and do his or her adventures. If you want to know more, I'd suggest going and visiting the Painting Traveller Museum in London Muggle world," Mr Swiss said looking thoughtful.

"I think I will, Mr Swiss; thank you," Sarah said gratefully.  
"Say, Miss Potter; would you like a lovely landscape painting? It's a fantasy, but from what you said, your planning on trying the ritual, aren't you? It is in the waiting room," Mr Swiss asked.

"It's worth a try. Maybe I will take it, though I'll have a look first: even if I'm not a Painting Traveller, if it's nice it would still be good on my wall," Sarah said standing up.

"Alright, I'll let Shelly know. Have a nice day, Miss Potter," Mr Swiss said nodding.

"Thank you, Mr Swiss, for your valuable time," Sarah said bowing slightly.

"No problem: it was a nice change talking to you," Mr Swiss nodded. Then, Sarah left.

As she left, she went over to the Receptionist, who was calling the next person. "So, Miss Potter; you want to see our 'Wild' Painting?" the Receptionist asked.

"Yes, please," Sarah nodded eagerly.

"Okay; just over there," the receptionist lady said, waving her hand to a huge painting directly opposite her.

"Ah, thanks," Sarah answered as she turned around.

It was a lovely painting! From it, you could see what looked like a small forest, then in the distance, there was a huge castle, a mountain which looked like a volcano, a snowy mountain and a few other things. Sarah loved it; just looking at it she felt like she was in the wilds of Africa or something like that.

"I'll take it. So, how much in all?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Okay! So, 50 galleons for the painting, then 20 sickles for the consolation, please," the receptionist said.

"Do you take the new Bank Card?" Sarah said, referring to the card which was like the Muggle Credit Card that the Goblins had just released.

"Yes, we do! I am excited to actually get to use one," lady receptionist said excitedly.

"Okay, here it is," Sarah said handing it to the lady. She pulled the device to take the money from Sarah's vault and put it into their vault out for scanning the card.

After scanning it, the receptionist said, "Gone through. I will get a House-Elf to take it to you in a day or so. What's the name of your house?"  
"Potter Manor: I re-built it with a couple of friends," Sarah explained.

"Oh, okay. See you later," the receptionist said.

"Bye," Sarah said. Then she left.

When she was a good distance away from the shop, Sarah pulled out her phone and looked up the Museum Mr Swiss talked about. Being released in both the Muggle and Magical world, the Museum was built in the Muggle world. She found out it was open and the address, so she disapparated there.

Sarah had disapparated to a street nearby where it was supposed to be, then she transformed her robes into normal clothes. When she was sure she looked like a Muggle, Sarah went into the world and walked to the museum. It was ten franks to enter, but Sarah always carried around a bit of pure money just in case.

Mostly the museum was filled with copies of the paintings the Painting Travellers had been through, (it was impressive they were able to find out enough about them to make replicas,) and the stories behind where they were made. However, what did surprise Sarah was there were a few video games like Mario, and well-known books such as the Hobbit that they also went through; she realised Painting Travellers' could go into anything.

Other than that, there were some photos of the people that had helped get stuff for the museum and their names under it. The last one, Sarah noted, looked a lot like her mother and herself. She then wondered if Lily Evans Potter and this woman, Suzanne Hate could be related. Sarah wondered if some of these people were the Painting Travellers: what they had supplied suggested that could be the case, and their names were in the Painting Traveller as the travellers.

Sarah didn't find out anything new or anything else to prove the Painting Traveller actually existed, but it was interesting and fun none the less. After that, Sarah decided that she would try and work out what else she needed to do before trying the ritual. Then it occurred to her, she would need the items required, which were hard to get and highly illegal.

"Luckily, I know just the man," Sarah whispered. As soon as she got home, she started writing a letter to Draco Malfoy. If anyone could get what was required, it would be him. And he still owed her a favour for keeping him out of Azkaban, so it would be no problem getting him to agree.

#$#####$$$$$$

The next day, Sarah flooed to the Ministry. Draco had received the letter and asked to talk to her in person. Not having a problem with it, Sarah agreed to go to the Ministry to talk to him the next day. Susan worked there, so Sarah decided to stop by her office say hello to her while she was there. Maybe see her in the cafeteria? Considering the time was almost midday, it was fairly likely she would meet up with her there.

However, she would talk to Draco first. She could not stay too long though, because that receptionist from the publishers had told her to expect the painting at twelve today.

As she entered his office, Draco said looking up from his paperwork, "Ah, Sarah Potter, come in."  
"Thank you for taking some of your time out to see me," Sarah said sincerely.

"It's okay, a break is always welcome: I still owe you, anyway. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be sitting here, nor would I have Astoria, Scorpius or Aquila," Draco said jesting for her to sit down. Sarah hadn't seen Draco in ages, but she could defiantly say he was sure the businessman.

"Ah, yes: how are they all?" Sarah asked.

"There well; well Astoria does still have her ups and downs from her illness," Draco said changing to a more solemn demeanour. Sarah quickly realised she not on purposely hit a hard spot.

"Oh. So, I was wondering if you could get in some items for me. Now, this is strictly confidential," Sarah said, quickly glancing around before handing Draco the list with everything she needed.

"Heart of the Caspian Dragon, Claw of Death: you do realise most this stuff could give you a free of charge ticket to Azkaban with the bail papers conveniently going missing?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"That is why I am asking you and not doing it myself," Sarah said, looking at him with a firm expression.

"Well, luckily, this is just the kind of thing Theodore can arrange for you. He can get a book on handling and care of this stuff, deliver it all to your door, then get rid of it all under the Ministry's noise. And I have a few favours with him, so it's a win-win for all three of us," Draco said.

"That sounds good. How long would it take?" Sarah asked enthusiastically.

"Well, you have to understand these things take time of course, but probably a month? Maybe a bit less; depending on if he is doing anything else really," Draco said looking thoughtful.

"Well, that would be great. Thank you, Draco," Sarah said, nodding.

"No problem. Now, how are you?" Draco asked, just making it seem more like a social call and not a shady deal, or that's what Sarah suspected, anyway.

"I'm good. I nearly sent Molly Weasley through Ginny's wall the other day," Sarah said smiling embarrassedly.

"Oh dear; what did the old harpy do this time?" Draco asked, knowing arguments and everything else somewhat in that category happened between Sarah and Molly just about all the time. However, there were quite a few between Ginny and the rest of the family, as well. She could evidently get up people's goats: why Draco wanted to not get to close to the Weasleys.

"Oh, the usual. I did discover I could quite possibly be an elemental because of how she went through the wall," Sarah said. Then it occurred to her how much she actually told Draco when he was only a friend.

"Not having a boyfriend? Being jobless? The thing she doesn't understand is, people like you and I; our families could live for generations without having to work, it is just I choose to. So, don't feel pressured. And that's exciting," Draco said amusedly. He did have to admit, she might be a harpy, but some of Molly Weasley's antics were very amusing for him. Then he asked, "Congrats, what sort do you think you are?"

"I know, and I'm not. Padma thinks I may be an Air Elemental," Sarah said. Then she looked around and leaned closer to Draco while saying, "I want to try the Painting Traveller Ritual, that is why I want all that stuff. I have these dreams, they are of fantasy lands, but they seem so real. Then I spoke to Mr Swiss, the head of the corporation that published the Painting Traveller, and I decided it was pretty real and I wanted to try it."  
"Well, it's something. If I was in your position, I'd do it too," Draco said nodding.

"Yeah; anyway, I best be off: got to do some things," Sarah said getting up.

"No problem: I will let you know about it in a couple of days about what Theo says," Draco said, referring to the items.

"Cool, thanks. Bye," Sarah said.

"Bye, Sarah Potter," Draco said waving laxly. Then Sarah left.

Knowing that Susan always had an early lunch and it being lunchtime, Sarah went to the cafeteria. Being right on schedule, Susan was there eating lunch.

"Hey, Sarah!" Susan said called while waving.

"Hi, Susan!" Sarah said smiling while waving back.

Sarah sat down across from Susan. "What brings you here? Applying for a job?" Susan asked, pulling a joke.

"Ha, very funny. Just arranging something with Malfoy," Sarah said, telling half the truth.

"Oh? What kind of something?" Susan asked, intrigued.

"Oh, nothing much; just ordering some things for some experiments," Sarah said, relaxedly.

"You thinking of inventing then?" Susan asked.

"Yes: I'm also planning a nasty prank for Sirius," Sarah said bitterly; the idea of the prank had just sprung to mind, and now she had it, it seemed a good idea. She still hated Sirius for getting together with, with that witch.

"Hehe; I wouldn't say he didn't deserve it, either," Susan laughed. She, Sarah and Ginny all hated Molly Weasley's cousin, Alexandra Prewett: she was a harpy and arrogant to boot. He knew they all hated her, and yet, Sirius still invited them around for Christmas, which lead to them getting together for these talks.

Though the reasons were all different: like, Sarah just got rubbed up the wrong way by Alexandra, while Ginny was convinced Alexandra had Love Potioned Sirius. But then, she was convinced her mother was love potioning her father, and that was defiantly not true. So, Susan and Sarah did not take too much notice of Ginny's opinion of it.

"Yes. I wouldn't do that though: I am so much above that," Sarah admitted. It was a nice fantasy, but in reality, it wasn't worth her time.

"Are you going to their party?" Susan asked. Being an important Lord, Sirius had lots of parties and the other lords and ladies all attended. Well, except for Susan and Neville as of this year, and Sarah normally at least.

"No: they keep asking and I keep saying no. And I am going to tell Sirius that I hate Alexandra and wish he had never married her; and as long as they are married, I would disassociate myself with them," Sarah said scowling.

"That's a risky move: The Potter's and the Blacks are very closely related, after all," Susan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes; but I can live without that alliance. Especially now that I have one with the Malfoys and the Greengrasses," Sarah said waving it off.

"Oh? I didn't know that" Susan said looking surprised.

"Well, we kept it very hush, hush; I became friends with them, and we agreed on an alliance after I kept Draco out of prison, but it has only been confirmed recently. Anyway, as much as I hate to go, I better go home; I'm expecting an delivery any time from twelve, which is nine minutes away," Sarah said getting up again. She wished she could stay a bit longer

"Oh. Will I be able to see it if I pop round in the near future? Nice to talk to you, anyway, Sarah; have fun," Susan said, looking sad Sarah was leaving.

"Thanks; you too. Come around soon and I'll show you," Sarah said winking, Then she left the ministry.

Upon arriving home, she was greeted by Tinka. Sarah said to the elf that came to greet her, "Could I have some lunch brought up to my room, Tinka?"  
"Yes, Mistress Sarah!" Tinka said, then she popped off to organise that while Sarah went up to write in her diary. She wrote down everything to do with her studies on the painting traveller in the dairy.

_"I visited my friend Draco today; he was happy to help me get the items required for the ritual. He knows what I'm up to, and I'm glad I mentioned it. I haven't told anyone else yet, but I want someone to know. _

_I met up with Susan after that, we had a nice long chat about this and that. She did ask what I was here for, but I lied. I feel bad, but I don't know what she'd think. Anyway, the next person I will tell has to be Ginny being my best friend, almost sister and all. _

_Right now, I am eagerly waiting for the 'Wild' painting to be delivered. It's going to look great in the Entrance Hall."_

Sarah stopped there. It went over what she did today, and she would add more before she went to bed. She planned to do just keep track of everything, just in case. Sarah did really think she was the Painting Traveller, and from reading about the ones before her, she could almost say she was. However, nothing is certain and she didn't want the disappointment if she went around telling everyone.

"Here is lunch, Mistress! Is there anything else?" Tinka cried carrying Sarah's lunch and some juice.

"That would be good, thank you, Tinka. If some elves come with a Painting, can you take it from them, then see them off before notifying me? Please?" Sarah asked.

"Of course, Mistress!" Tinka cried, then she left Sarah to eat alone.

Sarah continued to write in her dairy; however, she was making it more detailed. As she wrote, she ate her lunch and drunk. About halfway through a paragraph, Tinka appeared and said, "The other elves are here."  
"Okay; just tell them to put it down, and I'll be right down. Oh, and they can go, too. No need for them to stay after all," Sarah said, only stopping to talk to Tinka.

"Yes, mam! Jas is already seeing to it: I told her after you told me to do so earlier," Tinka said, then she popped off.

As soon as Sarah had finished writing, she charged downstairs to see her painting. It was just as beautiful as Sarah remembered from seeing it at the publisher. Tinka and the other elves were investigating the painting.

"It's a beautiful painting, miss! Where are we putting it?" Jas asked.

"Just above the table and the plastic fruit over there," Sarah said pointing to the table just down the hall.

"Yes, miss! Great idea," Tinka said excitedly. Then the six elves placed the painting where Sarah had asked after Sarah had put a nail into the wall.

"Beautiful," Sarah said clapping her hands together at the sight of it.

"Thank you, miss! We agree!" Jas said excitedly.

"Great! Now, I better get writing in my diary!" Sarah said, then she ran upstairs.

"That dairy is the best thing that has happened: finally, the Mistress has something to do!" Uni said rubbing his hands together.

"Yep! And I heard she was going to get it to become a story if the ritual turned out," Tinka said.

"Ooh! Do you think we'll feature?" Hans asked hopefully.

"If we work hard, we will," Jas said. Then the six elves nodded, grabbed their cleaning tools and set to work in making the house shine.

Right then, an owl arrived with a letter addressed for Sarah arrived. After taking the letter off it, the owl flew off. The letter said:

_'Sarah,_

_I have read up on elementals and I am sure you're an air one. However, I'd like it if you could send me some of your hair so I can get it tested for DNA elements in Elementals. _

_Padma. _

_PS: I'm pregnant again!'_

"Well, that's good," Sarah said. Then she quickly wrote a letter for Padma, then she cut a bit of her hair off and enclosed it in the letter.  
"Jas!" Sarah then called.

"Yes?!" Jas cried as she appeared.

"Can you get this posted?" Sarah asked handing her the letter.

"Yes, mistress!" Jas nodded. Then she popped off again and Sarah returned to what she had been doing before.

* * *

**Don't forget you guys can decide what order I write the next stories in! So please tell me. There will not be much happening in this story, but I promise I'll try and make the next one more dramatic and have more action. Please review!**

**Is there anything else I could say? Hmm, well, I will try and get an update for my HP/Zelda xover or the SW/HP over this week. More likely the zelda one.**

**In case your wondering and I didn't mention it already, there was no Harry, so it took Ron and Hermione longer to meet, which is why there is no Hugo or Rose.**


	4. Old memories and a vision

**Chapter 4: Old memories and a Vision **

**Yeah, I know, I met later then I said, and no Fresh Air update. Well, I have started two Pokémon stories, and my mum is away, which means fun times, and a lot of concentration on these stories. Anyway, hopefully I will get more updates in the coming week, or you'll get a new story.**

**Nothing of note to mention for this chapter.**

* * *

The next day as Sarah ate breakfast in the dining room, reading a book on Ancient Runes, a brown/red owl came in with a letter tied to its leg.

Surprised by the letter, Sarah quickly called, "Jas!"

The young spirited elf appeared instantly. "Yes?" She asked rather excitedly.

"Can you please check this letter for nasty hexes?" Sarah asked. When Sarah wasn't expecting a letter, she had gotten into the habit of checking it for nasty spells: after all the hate mail she had received during her fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry, mistress, all is well with this letter!" Jas said cheerfully after checking it. She used her magic to untie it from the owl's leg and did the spells to check it while the owl flew away, before handing the letter to Sarah.

"Thank you," Sarah said picking it off the air.

"Who's it from?!" Jas asked jumping up and down.

"Theodore Knott," Sarah replied.

"Theodore Knott?! Why is he writing to you?!" Jas asked, remembering how Sarah used to complain about him, and then the rumours she overheard when Sarah had guests…

"Well, you know how I kept Draco out of Azkaban? Well, he owes me, and Theodore owes him, so, I asked him to order the stuff for the ritual, and he asked Theodore," Sarah said, lazily waving the original copy of the list she gave to Draco for Theodore.  
"Oh. What does he want? Does he have your stuff?" Jas asked.

"He wants to meet next week to talk about delivering this stuff," Sarah said. Then she asked Jas as Tinka brought in some toast, "Can you fetch me some paper and a pen, please, Jas?"

"Of course!" Jas said, popping off to get the paper and pen.

"Always in a hurry," Tinka mumbled as she went to leave.

"Thank you, Tinka," Sarah said quickly, realising Tinka was heading off.

"No problem," Tinka said, disappearing. Then Jas appeared with the paper and pen. She disappeared very quickly, Sarah almost didn't realise she had appeared.

"Hey! Wait!" Sarah tried, but Jas was gone before she could speak.

Then Uni appeared. He was carrying more mail. "Mail here. A bill from the ministry, a letter from Mrs McGonagall, a letter from Ginny Weasley, and the Daily Prophet."

"Thanks, Uni: just place it here, please," Sarah said, tapping the corner of the table to her right.

"Sure, miss," Uni said. He did what she had asked, then he popped off.

The letter from Minerva McGonagall was asking her to teach Ancient Runes, (again,) the bill was her tax bill and the letter from Ginny.

_"Sarah,_

_I found the photo Colin took of us, Susan, Luna, Padma, and Antony at the end of our fourth year, well fifth for you. I know yours got burnt during the battle, so I copied mine, and have sent the copy to you. I am going to ask the others if they still have their copies.  
Ginny."  
_Sure enough, also in the envelope was a photo. Sarah smiled fondly as she looked at it and watched her and her friends' younger selves waving and smiling merrily at the camera. A memory came back:

_"Come on!" Ginny laughed, dragging Sarah and Susan along._

_"Ginny! Where are we going?" Sarah asked, trying to resist Ginny's pulling. _

_The young Ravenclaw was quite strong, but she was nothing compared to her Gryffindor friend when she was on a mission. Susan was also having thoughts along those same lines. But, being a Hufflepuff, she was too polite to even try to resist._

_"You'll see!" Ginny laughed as they exited the castle. _

_She led them down to the edge of the lake were Padma, Antony, Luna and Colin were waiting for them. The couples, Luna and Colin, and Padma and Antony were holding hands._

_"Now we're all here; why did you want us here, Ginny?" Padma asked, taking her hands to behind her back, (and letting go of Antony's.)  
"Colin has gladly agreed to take a photo of us all together! And I thought the Black Lake would make a beautiful backdrop," Ginny said delightedly._

_"Well, in that case," started Antony, and Padma finished for him, "Let's get started."  
Then they kissed. In fear of throwing up, Ginny and Sarah looked away, while Susan had a look of envy. Not that she wanted to be in that kind of relationship that Antony and Padma had, but she wanted to be in a relationship._

_"Alright, stand together," Colin said annoyedly. Padma and Antony broke their kiss. Colin was mostly annoyed at Padma and Antony as they had held the kiss for two minutes when they both knew everyone was waiting for them to finish. He could tell no one else was terribly impressed, either._

_Susan, Ginny, Sarah, Padma and Antony all moved together, with their backs facing the Black Lake. Padma, Antony and Ginny were in the middle, and Susan and Sarah were on the edge; as that balanced up nicer._

_"Looks good, Colin," Luna said approvingly. She had her signature dreamy smile._

_"All no, Luna: you're going to be in it too," Ginny said, moving away from the others, grabbing Luna and dragging her back. The other five couldn't help it but laugh._

_When Luna and Ginny had taken a place each, and Luna had gotten rid of her surprised look from Ginny grabbing her, Colin said, "Ready? Say cheese."  
"Cheese," Luna, Ginny, Padma, Antony, Susan and Sarah all chorused. Then Colin took a series of shots._

_"There done. But did you have to kiss while I was taken photos? I got one without the kiss, though," Colin said, rolling his eyes at Antony and Padma._

_"Yes, it's rather rude when it's a group photo," Sarah said. Then she muttered, "And everyone else is single accept Luna: but her partner is taking the photos."  
"Well, you will have an interesting photo with Ginny and Sarah's disgusted expressions, and Padma and Antony kissing," Susan said, giggling. They started back toward the castle after Colin gathered up his stuff._

_"I don't know why none of you approve of our relationship: you share a dormitory with her, Sarah!" Antony said, complaining._

_"We don't have a problem with it, Ant: we have a problem with the two of you constantly kissing. Call it our childish selves who have never been in a relationship, if you like. And anyway, I am a Ravenclaw; I am competitive to get the best marks, not loyal to my roommates," Sarah said, flicking her hair around like a tart._

_"I suppose," Antony begrudgingly agreed, nodding._

_"We should tone down, Ant; some of the teachers have given me at least, warnings about how much we display our relationship," Padma said, remembering the chat she had had with Professor Flitwick earlier that day._

_"In that case, we better," Antony said, his demeanour suddenly changing._

"That was kind of the falling out between Antony, Susan, Ginny and I," Sarah whispered. After that photo shoot, Antony drifted completely away.

He had been doing so for the previous few years, but after that was when he completely went away. Which was why it had been a complete surprise when he turned up there… err here, at Potter Manor to join them on the Horcrux hunt. They later discovered Padma had pushed him into it, but it was still a surprise at the time, as he didn't tell them until much later.

"Mistress, are you alright?" Hans asked suddenly. That made Sarah jump.

"Yeah, sorry; this photo brought back an old memory. Umm, could you put the letters in my room, and frame the photo before putting it in the hall?" Sarah asked, looking a little flustered.  
"Of course, mistress," Hans said, grabbing the items then acting out his mistresses' orders.

Sarah then spent the rest of the time she was eating breakfast reading the Daily Prophet. As usual, it was as dull as ditchwater, unless you found Delores Umbridge's sudden marriage to the Russian Prime Minister interesting. And the only reason that was in, was because he is half her age and a Muggle when they all knew she hated muggles. Sarah was trying to work out when Umbridge had gotten out of Azkaban, as she had been put in there after the end of the Second English Wizard War.

"The world has gone mad," Sarah said to herself. Then she started writing her letter to Theodore Knott.

She said it would be fine to meet up next week, and she suggested Friday. When she had written it, she folded the letter, then conjured an envelope and put it in. When the letter was safely tucked inside, Sarah sealed it so it was all ready to be sent.

When Sarah had finished eating, she called Tinka to ask her to take the breakfast dishes away. Then she called Uni and asked him to fetch an owl. With those two things sorted out and after Uni returned, Sarah left the dining room, after tying the letter to the owls' leg, and carrying it to the window in the room, and releasing it.

As she climbed the stairs, Sarah announced, "And now, time to work out what of my school stuff needs to be thrown out."  
When Sarah reached the attic, she headed to a corner with a trunk in it. The trunk was quite beaten up, but you could still see it was well made. On the ends, it had 'S.P,' which stood for 'Sarah Potter.'

Sarah sat down in front of her trunk and opened it up. Inside were books, school robes way too small, a cauldron and a pair of tatty, half eaten, Dragonhide Gloves. Sarah's more recent school robes and her Quidditch robes were not in here though: they were in a room downstairs. It was a tradition for Potter's to hang their robes in the Trophy room along with Quidditch robes if they played Quidditch. It was a hall of honour.

It was interesting, walking into that room: the majority of the room was red and gold, with the odd silver and green, and slightly more common, black and yellow. Sarah, as for as she could see, was the first Ravenclaw in the Potter family. Or at least, since the tradition was started.

Most the stuff in trunk Sarah decided to put in the bin, but there were a few books she wanted to keep because of the useful notes that had been added. Near the bottom, Sarah found a dairy! It seemed she had tried to start one at an earlier date but had lost interest. Sarah quickly started reading it, and she remembered her first year at Hogwarts.

Near the end, Sarah fell asleep. She didn't know if that was from the bad sleep she had been getting recently, or just the dairy was so boring. She had a funny dream, it was like the ones she had before. Such as the one where she foresaw her death:

_Sarah had her hair done in a plaited bun, and she was dressed in a knee length, dusk-pink dress. It looked pretty plain, but it had a layer of sparkly chiffon which made it look something. Sarah was sitting at a long table with a white table cloth._

_On one side was Charlie Weasley, and on the other side was Ginny. Ginny was wearing an even lighter pink, pink dress and a tiara with a veil over it. Everyone was smiling gayly, especially Molly, who was down the other end of the table, thankfully._

_ Ginny tapped Sarah's arm and said, "Come on, I want to show you something."  
"But!" Sarah argued._

_"Don't worry, Gavin will live without me for a few minutes," Ginny said, grinning._

_"Okay," Sarah said getting up._

_Ginny led Sarah into a room behind the big marque. "Alright Mrs Ginevra Troy, what is this about?" Sarah asked, turning to her friend._

_"That sounds good to my ears! Well, I have this painting I wanted to give to you," Ginny started._

_"In the middle of your wedding?! Ginny, is this really the time?!" Sarah said, putting her hands on her hips. Being a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor duo, Sarah had always been the more sensible one, and more inclined to do what made sense, and this didn't._

_"Well, it's a time, and we won't get many of those now, Sarah," Ginny said, thinking about the fact they lived a fair distance apart, with Ginny in Muggle territory. Despite the fact the two girls had used the Linking Book to get there, Midsomer was accessible by Portkey._

_"You know, I had a dream about this scene. Ginny, I am sorry: I have been hiding something: I am a seer," Sarah admitted._

_"No! Really? How long have you known?" Ginny asked in disbelief._

_"Since I had the dream of this, which was before I went through the first painting, and that was two years ago, so a bit longer ago than that," Sarah said simply._

_"Well, then you probably know what it is then: here, the painting I wanted to give you," Ginny said, turning, and waving her hand at a painting sitting on top of one of the desks. It was a painting of a spacecraft, that looked like it was made for battle. It also looked like it had technology that would exist in thousands of years, at the rate Muggles were developing it._

_"Wow, Ginny, it's very creative," Sarah said, walking closer._

_"I thought it looked interesting, and you might be able to travel through it," Ginny said shrugging._

_"Let's see, shall we? But, thank you anyway," Sarah said, holding her hand out with her fingers together. Her fingers had a red glowing patch which looked like it was sitting on top of them. _

_As Sarah walked closer, the middle of the painting started to swirl. "I think your right, Ginny," Sarah said. But then she cried as she tripped over a power cord and started falling forward, "Whoa!"  
Ginny ran forward to catch her friend and stop her from touching the painting. Because Sarah had her hand out and it hit the painting, Sarah was warped into it as her hand met it._

"Mistress!" cried Jas frustratedly.

"Yahh!" Sarah said, sitting bolt upright.

"Mistress, I have been trying to wake you for ages to ask about lunch," Jas said, glaring.

"Sorry," Sarah apologised. Then she thought about her dream, and she remembered something! A dream she had a few years ago! She brought the Wild Painting in the dream! Sarah quick said, realising there was someone she needed to see, "Don't worry about lunch; I got to go out!" Sarah got up and then rushed off.

"Where are you going?" Jas asked, following Sarah down the stairs.

Sarah grabbed her wand, summoned her cloak and headed to the fire. "I need to see someone at Hogwarts," was all Sarah said before she shouted, throwing the floo powder of her head: "Hogwarts!"  
"Where did she go?" Tinka asked, appearing.

"Hogwarts. I couldn't wake mistress up before, and when I did, she said she had to go out and see someone at Hogwarts," Jas said, confused.

"I suppose we will find out when she gets back. Come on," Tinka said, grabbing Jas to get going with the cleaning.

"Okay," Jas said, following Tinka begrudgingly.

* * *

**There, done. Thank you to the other reviewer. What do you think so far? There will be many more memories and visions.**


	5. Theodore Knott and the Death of Another

**Chapter 5: Theodore Knott and the Uncertain Death of Another**

**Here I am, I'm back. I promised at the start of posting this weekly updates, didn't I? well, I didn't mean to, just life and writing other stories got in the way, and no one seems to have minded too much.**

**Opinions on the writing order are still very much welcome, please. There will be only one or two you readers are not likely to know which are important to the overall story and really have to be read. I will try and make everything as understandable for you guys as possible, though.**

**A reply to the latest reviewer:  
hopefully, it will be interesting, and I am certain I have not heard of that story before now, so it has had no play in inspiration. I have an aim for it to finish up with her finding balance and making the SW world better than normal, or something close to that. All the same, thanks for reviewing.**

**Same to the others, also!**

* * *

Sarah arrived at Hogwarts via the floo: the quickest method of travel; she was glad Minerva had opened a permanent floo access during the holidays.

As she stepped out, she saw she had arrived in the Headmistress/Headmasters' Office, like normal. The Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall was there at the desk, (Minerva's special desk,) going through paperwork.

Sarah loved how she could floo here: it made life so much easier. With school being out, whenever Minerva was at home, she left the floo open. During school, it was closed at all times unless upon invitation.

When Sarah had been out of the floo for a few seconds, her ex-transfiguration teacher looked up. "Sarah Potter, what can I do for you?" Minerva asked, raising her eyebrow at one of her old students. She was surprised to see the girl here, in all honesty.  
"Minerva, I need to speak with Trelawney," Sarah asked without asking. This was not up for debate. Another thing she liked was being able to call Minerva by her first name. She had been so happy when Minerva had given her permission!

"I'm afraid, Sarah, Sybill Trelawney died of a certain mix of teas with magical plants in them. Being mixed together, it became as if she had taken the dangerous amount of sleeping potions: it happened last night but was quick and painless. It is a common accident that happens when you use magical plants in tea: especially if you mix ones that have never been mixed before. A danger when being a potion's master: most of them die by mixing plants and testing the potion on themselves or even just the fumes. Aurora found Sybill early this morning in her bed," Minerva said, trying to sound sorrowful and failing miserably: she sounded normal instead. She remembered the astronomy teacher running into the Great Hall screaming because she had found Sybill dead.

"Oh," Sarah said, looking disappointed. "I am not going to say I'm upset, as I never really knew her, and her prophecy ruined my life, even if she couldn't help making it, it still was the cause of most of my problems."

"Perfectly understandable, Sarah. But why did you want to speak to her? She's a crazy old bat, you've never had a lesson with her, and your comment just then," Minerva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she mentioned during my second year I made a grave mistake not taking Divination because I have the ability to see the future, but I didn't think anything of it at the time, as we all thought the Divination Professor was loopy. This was right at the end of the year after we had signed up for those classes. However, I have been having dreams, and after thinking about it for a bit, I realised some of the things actually happened: so, now I know they tell the future," Sarah quickly explained.

"But how can you be sure?" Minerva asked, feeling dubious. Divination was not one of the reliable forms of magic.

"Well, I brought a painting just recently, and I didn't think of it at the time, (getting fond of saying that, aren't I?) but now I remember having a dream about buying the painting: and it happened exactly how I dreamt it. Then the dream I had mere minutes ago: I said that I had seen this happen before, in a dream. Then I had a dream about Voldemort rising in the summer before my fourth-year, too!" Sarah said, telling her old Transfiguration teacher her proof.

"Well, as much as I hate and do not trust Divination, I believe you and think you are correct. This must mean you're a seer, then?" Minerva guessed.

"Yes! But, what do I do now?" Sarah asked.

"Keep it quiet at all costs, Sarah. True Seers a very rare, and it could get you into trouble if the wrong people found out. In the meantime, I will get the elves to clean up Trelawney's living space, and if they find anything that might be useful for you, I will let you know. But, are you sure you don't want to teach Ancient Runes?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I am sure," Sarah nodded. Then she said, "Thank you so much, Minerva; you have been very helpful and kind."  
"No problem, Sarah; be safe," Minerva said quietly.

"Thank you. Bye," Sarah said, getting up.

"See you another time, Sarah," Minerva nodded. Then, Sarah left the office and Hogwarts.

##########################

Upon returning to her manor, Tinka asked, "Where did you go?"  
"Hogwarts: I needed to see a teacher there. But the woman died this morning, which meant a wasted trip, basically," Sarah sighed.

"Oh, that's sad! But back to business: do you want lunch?" Tinka asked, going about business as usual.

Sarah looked at the clock and saw she had only been gone for half an hour. "Sure, that would be good. I'll be down in a minute," Sarah said, heading upstairs at a considerable speed.

"Okay!" Tinka said, before disappearing to the Kitchen.

Sarah returned to the attic and placed all the stuff she wanted to keep back in her trunk. Then, she conjured a bag and placed all the stuff she wanted to throw out in the bag, which was most of what was originally in the trunk. Despite the fact Sarah couldn't see the point, she did keep the dairy from her first year. You never know, maybe she would want to read it at some point. But for now, she would keep it in her trunk.

The books were probably more useful in the Library than in the trunk, they were only first and second-year books so she considering binning them, but Sarah was sure she hadn't seen those books in the library and she had to have a complete collection. She had done a catalogue of the library, but she was not certain, so she would leave them in here until she had the time and energy to check.

After that, Sarah picked up the bag for the bin and walked downstairs to put it in the bin, and have lunch.

As she ate lunch, she thought about the dream she had. Most of it seemed real enough if she was going to continue to believe she could be a painting traveller, but some things didn't make sense. Like, where did the Linking Book come from? Why was she thinking about the item? Would she get the item in the future? And what was the thing in the painting? Who painted it? Why? Sarah shook her head and made a note to write it in her diary.

**(Friday)**

At about lunchtime on Friday, Sarah was waiting in the living room expectantly. Her guest, Theodore Knott should be arriving any minute, now. He had sent her a letter confirming everything the previous morning, so it had to be so.

A minute later, the fire whooshed. Sarah, who had been reading a book, (Black Beauty,) whilst being a lounge lizard, looked up to see Theodore Knott had come through. Theodore had a short, pointy beard, and short black hair. And from the look of his clothing, he had been living in Russia not too long ago.

"Mr Knott, how nice to see you," Sarah said politely. She sat up tall on her couch before standing up to greet her guest.

"And you, Miss Potter," Theodore responded, with a hint of Russian in his voice. That just proved he had been there.

"Now, shall we have lunch? We can talk about the items then," Sarah suggested. She was very hungry.

"Sounds fine to me," Theodore said, nodding.

"Okay, this way," Sarah said, leading Theodore to her dining room.

When she got there, Tinka and Uni were placing lunch on the table. "_Must have heard the floo: bless them,"_ Sarah thought happily, as she and her guest sat down.

"Thank you, Tinka, Uni: pass my thanks onto anyone else who helped," Sarah said, thanking the two elves she could see.

"No problem, mistress," Tinka and Uni said separately.

Theodore quickly thanked the elves too, before they vanished. As they ate, Theodore asked Sarah, "Now, are you sure you want these objects? It's not too late to pull out, and what would happen if the Ministry did find out… well, let's say it would be very bad for you, and you would be in prison for the rest of your life, at best. I can do my best, but I cannot a hundred percent guarantee they won't find out. I can do ninety-nine, but not a hundred." He waved the list Sarah had given to Draco,= to give to Theodore.

"I know the risk... but I still want to do it," Sarah assured.

"Well then, they will take about three weeks to get to me, then it will take me a day to get it all to you. How long do you require the items for?" Theodore asked, pulling out a quill and parchment.

"Two weeks. A week would probably be fine, but I want to make sure," Sarah responded.

"Right, fine," Theodore said, writing it down. Then he asked, "And do you want it delivered straight here?"  
"Yes."  
"Right. May I ask, why do you want all this highly illegal stuff?" Theodore asked, raising an eyebrow. When Draco told him that Sarah Potter, of all people, wanted some very illegal items, he had been sure hell had frozen over. She had always been put on the pedestal of light, been the beacon of the light, defeater of the Dark Lord! It seemed so unreal she was after very dark, and not to mention highly illegal items.

"I want to try a ritual. Is there anything I need to sign?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"Ah yes. Two things, to be exact," Theodore started, pulling two pieces of parchment out, and another quill. "One is just to seal the deal, and the other is what Muggles call a waiver. If something happens to you or your property, my business won't accept any liability and this is saying you accept and understand that. It also covers the Ministry discovering the stuff, too."  
"Yep, that's fine," Sarah said, pulling the pieces of parchment towards her and reading it. Then she signed them, seeing nothing wrong with the papers.

When they finished having lunch and Theodore was about to go, he said, "I'll see you in three weeks then, Miss Potter. Until the day before, you can pull out with a small fee being charged. No return after that, though."  
"Okay, see you then," Sarah said, nodding.

Then Theodore Knott left. Sarah sighed gladly: she was glad he was gone! It was a bit stressful! "Jas!"  
Sarah called.

"Yes?" Jas asked, curious.

"Can I have a coke?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Yes, miss!" Jas said, then she disappeared.

When Jas appeared with the coke, she handed it to Sarah. "Thanks," Sarah said as Jas disappeared. Then she drank it, toasting to a successful meeting with Theodore Knott, and her health.

Sarah then reflected on everything. Despite her relationship with Theodore, she had gotten on fairly well with some Slytherins. Her and Draco's friendship ran hot and cold, but she had gotten on well with the Greengrass sisters, Blaise Zabini, and the Carrow sisters. She had not seen them for a while, though.

The only reason she had problems with Draco, was because he could be a bully and an arrogant one at that. Her friendship with Ginny didn't help, either: but what could she have done? But, the two eventually got on, and now had a sort of friendship.

On that note, Sarah picked her book up and started reading it again.

* * *

**The end. I will try and make it not so long before the next update. Two months isn't too bad though, considering I am pretty sure some of my other stories get stretched out to three or four months. But what can you do? *inserts shrug.***

**Feel free to check out my other going stories. Isis Potter and Breath of fresh air is a HP/LOZ crossover with fem!Harry, Yesterday's hero... is a Hp/SW xover with fem!harry (yeah, I'm fonding of them, I know), Then there's a quest t become a become a pokémo faster which is a pokémon story which is basically a re-write of the anime on how it should have happened, with a few things added, then last is the Rainbow Guardians, another Pokémon story. It is a re-write of Ash's journey with an OC, and is quite a AU. If you read that final story I mentioned, please vote in my poll.**

**I can't think of anything else, so later I guess. Before I do go: do you want more flashbacks and infomation on Sarah's school days?**


	6. Books and Items arriving

**Chapter 6: Books and the Items arriving**

**Next chapter here! I, to be honest, really like this one and the next one. I am not even sure why. I think I really like what occurs in them, to be honest. I'd love to know what you think.**

**Review Reply:**

**I wish I could think of my imaginative chapter names! Please try and give opinions of previous chapter questions, thank you.**

* * *

Three weeks later, Sarah received a letter from Theodore Knott saying he had received the items she had asked for, and he was going to bring them over the next day, if Sarah was around, that is. She had to owl him if she wasn't, otherwise, he'd assume she'd be around.

That got Sarah excited: she was flying for the rest of the day to burn off her energy from excitement. Otherwise, she would be bouncing off the walls and annoying the elves.

In the evening after Sarah had eaten dinner, she was sitting in the living room writing in her diary, and drinking a hot chocolate. The flying had made her tired, but she was still very excited.

Sarah had been sitting there happily leaning over the coffee table, and had just finished writing when suddenly, the fire wooshed! Minerva stepped out.

"Minerva, what do I owe this pleasure?" Sarah asked casually, sitting up tall rather quickly. If where she was had a low roof, Sarah would have banged her head: Sarah had done that, too. Sat up tall under a low ceiling and tried to bash her brains out.

"No need for such formal talk, Sarah. I was sorting out Trelawney's books and papers, and I found some stuff that was meant for you: it will be useful to you, too, since you do not know anything about Seers or learning to control your powers. It includes a letter from Trelawney to you," Minerva said, pulling out a bunch of notes, a few books, and an envelope.

"Thank you, Minerva; you have been such a help," Sarah said excitedly as she stood up to take it.

"No problem. By the way, Sirius is throwing a party and he asked me to invite you," Minerva said, as Sarah glanced at what Minerva had given her. Minerva was a bit unimpressed about being the messenger, though: Sirius was an adult that could go and send invitations or personally give them out… wasn't he?

"When is it?" Sarah asked as she continued to look at the stuff she had been given.  
"four days; evening," Minerva said, surprised that Sarah was showing such interest. Ever since Sirius married Alexandra Prewett, now Black, (Minerva had never liked the girl: too much of a spoilt brat,) they had been on shaky ground, and Sarah was always finding ways to not go to his functions. Considering how close Sirius and Sarah once were, it was a real pity about how they have basically split paths nowadays.

"I can't go: too busy with an experiment," Sarah said, not looking up.

"Oh? You're doing some inventing?" Minerva asked, interested.

"Yes, actually. Do you want to have a drink, Minerva? And please, sit down. Tinka makes great hot chocolate if you'd like some," Sarah said, putting the books and papers down, and then sitting down herself.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to be off, sadly. Haven't finished with Trelawney's things yet, I'm only halfway through. She had such a boring and miserable life, I have no idea how she got so much stuff! then I've got to organise the funeral, since she didn't have any family, or none of which are alive, at any rate," Minerva sighed.

"When is it?" Sarah asked.

"In three days', time, hopefully," Minerva said, crossing fingers.  
"I'll be there," Sarah said nodding.

"Really? Well then, I'll look forward to it. I better go, now: Fillius was in charge of interviewing a couple of replacement teachers and will want to talk to me about them. With there not being much time before the new year starts we have to get onto it straight away. See you then," Minerva said, nodding.

"Yes, see you then, Minerva," Sarah said, smiling.

Then Minerva flooed back to Hogwarts. Sarah decided to start reading through the books, and grabbed the first one.

The book she started with was Un-fogging The Future: it seemed like a good one to start with, as Sarah was sure Ginny mentioned it being on her book list for her third year: a few of the people she was friendly with had mentioned it, too.

"Got to start somewhere," Sarah said. She wasn't look forward to reading up on Divination as she wasn't sold on it, but seeing she was a Seer, she had to be informed and sold on it, so to speak.

Half an hour after she started reading, Tinka appeared and asked, "Mistress, would you like another Chocolate?"  
"Yes please," Sarah said glancing at the clock. Then she said as Tinka was about to disappear, "Can you bring me my tea twenty minutes after the chocolate?" That stopped Tinka from disappearing to the kitchen, straight away.

"Of course, Mistress!" Tinka said excitedly. Then she disappeared to the kitchen, and Sarah started reading again.

When Tinka came back with the hot chocolate, Sarah looked up and said, "Thank you." Then Sarah looked back at the book while Tinka placed the chocolate on the table.

Then Tinka disappeared again as Sarah picked the chocolate up to drink it. Currently, Sarah was finding Un-fogging The Future pretty boring, but it was mostly talking about reading tea leaves and palm reading. Sarah was not interested in that stuff, at the moment at least.

By the time Sarah had got to crystal ball gazing, which was more what she was after and much more interesting, it was time for bed. "Are you alright, madam? It's time for bed," Jas said, taking Sarah's teacup away.

"Oh, okay: I better go to bed now. Umm, don't touch this stuff Minerva brought me, just leave it here," Sarah said to Jas, as she made a bookmark and marked the page she was up to. Then Sarah placed Un-fogging the future on top of the pile. Sarah stood up, with nothing more to do.

"Yes, mistress. Goodnight," Jas said, watching her mistress.

"Night," Sarah said stretching.

Then she walked up to her room. Sarah got ready for bed, and after brushing her teeth and changing, she sat at her desk to write. She wrote a little bit more in her diary, then she went to bed and fell asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning while Sarah was having breakfast in the dining room, she asked Uni to bring the books, papers, and the letter Minerva had brought around the previous evening. This was so she could read them and eat: saves time doing two things at once, don't you know!

Sarah read more of Un-fogging the Future, and she found it very interesting after getting past the tea leaves and palm reading: who would want to learn that? It was so typical and cliché. She had learnt a lot about Divination, and being a Seer already, despite the fact she had only just gotten to the good part. Sarah couldn't help but be excited about what she'd learn when she got to a book on future dreams, visions. She didn't think this one covered that, though.

When Sarah finished eating, she decided to read Trelawney's letter. The actual letter looked as though it had been in the envelope for a while. Sarah opened it, then she read:  
_'Dear Miss Potter;_

_You'll be reading this when I am gone, which will not be long now: in two years, I foresee my death. I believe it will be Minerva who will give this to you. You are a Seer, Miss Potter: you can see the future, and a much better Seer then I, too. I suspect you will have been having visions for a while now, and have only just realised what they mean and they are of the future. You will find out everything you need to know in the papers and books: I have said they are for you._

_You'll do great things in the future. Just follow the dreams, and you'll achieve everything you want to if you do the Painting Traveller Ritual. I know you don't believe in Divination and seeing the future; but once some of the dreams of come true and you read the books, you will. Beware, some visions you cannot change. Or if you try to change it, it will certainly happen that way, when it might not have otherwise. Visions and prophecies can be self for filling, but not always. Remember that if you ever want to stop events you have seen happening._

_Please teach future people about Divination, please; there are not many Seers and the coming Seers need to know; please, Miss Potter: you are the last hope for the Seers. Good luck._

_Regards, Trelawney.'_

"Well, apart from telling me I should defiantly do the painting traveller ritual, warning me about the visions, and confirming me being a Seer: it's told me nothing new: but all of that is appreciated," Sarah said, putting the letter down. Tinka came in and took some dishes away.

"Can you put this in my office?" Sarah asked, handing the letter to the Tinka.

"Yes, Mistress. When is Mr Knott coming?" Tinka asked.  
"About one, or so he said," Sarah said laxly.

"Do you want a place prepared for them?" Tinka asked.

"Yeah, sure! What a great idea! Can you secure a safe place in the basement? And don't bother about the letter actually," Sarah asked. Tinka handed the letter back.

"Yes, Mistress!" Tinka said, then she disappeared. Sarah then took the books, letter, and papers, then took it all up to her office.

When Tinka left, Sarah looked at the time: it was 9;50. Seeing there was still plenty of time before Theodore was due to arrive, so Sarah stayed in her office to read some more of Trelawney's books.

"Accio Twelawney's books," Sarah said after pulling her wand out. She was hoping to finish Un-fogging the Future. Spending most her time reading these days, Sarah had somehow become a fast reader, so she thought she could finish the book before lunchtime.

It turned out Sarah was right about her finishing the book before lunch, she finished it well before lunch to be exact. Sarah for a moment wondered if that was her Seer powers talking.

In fact, Sarah started reading the next book. It was called "Fortune Teller Guide," it was mainly on crystal telling but a bit more advanced than in Un-fogging the future, but Sarah still thought it was a step closer to visions and prophecies, but not quite there.

"Mistress, I have lunch!" Hans cried.  
"Oh," Sarah said, surprised, looking up from her book, then down to see Hans holding a plate full of sandwiches.

"Thanks, Hans," Sarah said as Hans put it on her desk. Then Sarah looked at the clock. "it's a bit early, isn't it?"  
"If Mr Knott is coming at one, you need to have an early lunch to not be eating when he gets here," Hans stated.

"Oh, good idea," Sarah said, nodding. She had not thought of that: times like this she was extremely grateful for her house-elves. They were forever loyal company, thought of things she didn't, great personalities, and meant there was less housework for Sarah to do.

"Alright," Hans nodded. Then he popped off while Sarah ate her lunch, but she stopped reading to do so.

Sarah ate her lunch, then she continued reading: she didn't stop until Hans came and took the lunch away. "It's almost one, Sarah," Hans said, taking the dishes away.

"Okay: I'll be down in a minute: thank you," Sarah nodded, putting the book down as Hans disappeared. Then Sarah went downstairs, walking very slowly.

As Sarah entered the living room, the clock stroked one. Right then, the floo went off, and Theodore Knott stepped through with what could have passed off for a Santa sack: she wondered if he's ever had to dress up as Father Christmas. "Miss Potter," Theodore greeted.

"Sarah, please, Theodore," Sarah said with a smile.

"Alright: Sarah it is," Theodore nodded.

"Have you brought the stuff?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Theodore nodded. He placed the sack on the ground and pulled out a small red box. He enlarged it, then handed it to Sarah. It was now quite a big box, with most likely an expanding charm on the inside.

Sarah took it and looked inside. "It's all here?" Sarah asked, closing the box.

"And a bit more: just in case it goes wrong and you blow something up, preferably not yourself though," Theodore said lazily.

"Well, I hope that doesn't happen either. Tinka!" Sarah called.

"Yes, Mistress?" Tinka asked politely as she appeared.

"Take this to the spot in the basement, please: I trust you to do it better than me," Sarah said, handing them back to Tinka.

"Of course: I'd love to," Tinka said, nodding. Then she disappeared.

"So, I'll see you when I've done it, or two weeks?" Sarah asked.

"Sounds good. See you then," Theodore said, nodding. Then they shook hands, and Theodore left.

When the fire disappeared, Sarah went downstairs to make sure everything was there. As Theodore said, it was all there plus more. With that, she went back upstairs rubbing her hands together.

"Excellent; I shall go and write that in my diary, then I'll go and see Fleur: she is always inviting me on this day of the week, anyway. I'm surprised I haven't received an invitation already," Sarah said, walking up to her study. Her dairy was there at the moment.

As Sarah opened it, Jas appeared and asked, "Miss Fleur has asked you have for afternoon tea and a bike ride: what do you say?"  
"Yes, I'll go. Tell you I'll be there in half an hour," Sarah said, quickly writing in her book.

"Yes, Mistress," Jas said, surprised: that was a change to normal! A change and it was surprising, but not unwelcome. Then Jas grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote a reply for Fleur. Then Jas went and found an owl to send the letter off with.

"Thank you," Sarah whispered, crossing her fingers. She hoped everything she was planning and was building up towards worked: she was so close to it all, now.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this one? I really like the friendship I'm building with Sarah and Theodore, but behind this story, he will appear very little, and won't be paired with her. **

**What do you think of the relationship between Sarah and McGonagall? the idea is canon, with a bit more of a friendship built when Sarah finished Hogwarts, and she did return for her last year in this one.**

**If I did do more on Sarah's school years, would you prefer a separate story of one-shots, or have one or two added to each chapter?**

**I was supposed to upload this sooner**

**Please check out my other stories!**


	7. So, Bye, bye Trelawney

**Chapter 7: 'Bye, Bye, Trelawney.'**

**Answer to reviews: Yes, she probably subconsciously knows,** **And no, she won't have a bottomless pouch at least for the first time. She will be dressed in normalish clothes and have her wand. The publisher is up to you. Yes, it is about time Molly got told off. As for the other thing, wait and see :)**

**I apologise on the delay for the previous chapter, I was supposed to upload it much earlier. As a result, I have this one uploaded on the same day as a peace offering. Feel free to tell me if something doesn't make sense.**

* * *

The day of Trelawney's funeral, Sarah was getting changed into some traditional black clothing, as today was Professor Trelawney's funeral. Ginny had stayed over for the night, so they could go together: she was changing in one of the manor's spare bedrooms. Well, except for Sarah's, all the bedrooms were spare. Jas was in the room with Sarah, giving fashion comments.

"How do I look, Jas?" Sarah said, turning to the house-elf. Sarah was dressed in fairly simple, black dress robes.

"Very nice, mistress. Why do you have to wear black? For house-elf funerals, we always wear our favourite colours," Jas asked.

"Respect and connection. Black is often related to death and is mournful, which suits the kind of thing a funeral is. Whereas white is a pure colour, and often related to heaven. Which is why we wear white for weddings, we wear pale colours for weddings, at the very least," Sarah said, explaining a little about how humans see some of the colours.

"Oh, I see," Jas nodded, thinking she understood.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked.

"Quarter to one, Mistress!" Jas replied excitedly.

"I better go and see how Ginny's getting on then," Sarah said, leaving her room after grabbing her shoulder bag.

Sarah walked out of her room when she walked down the hall. In Potter Manor, all the bedrooms were on the same corridor, and there were two corridors of them: the two corridors were at opposite ends of the manor, but they were close enough to say they were all on the one. However, the room Ginny was in, was a few doors down from Sarah's bedroom.

When Sarah reached Ginny's room, she knocked and asked, "Ginny? Are you nearly ready?"  
"Yes! Almost!" Ginny's voice cried from the other side of the door.

"Okay; I'll wait down in the living room for you," Sarah called back. Then she turned and walked downstairs to the living room.

The path between the bedrooms and the other rooms on the floor was the most used, and it was the most direct to the stairs. Being right down one end of the manor in the master bedroom, Sarah still has to walk a long way. She stayed on the one corridor to get the stairs.

When Sarah arrived at the living room, she sat down and waited for Ginny. Ginny was pretty good at being quick, so Sarah shouldn't have to wait long. In the meantime, she was going to sit there looking forward to doing her ritual.

Five minutes after Sarah sat down, Ginny came skipping in, wearing a big grin. Sarah noted the black clothes and Ginny's hair didn't go very well: Ginny's black dress had a red splash over the middle of it to cheer it all up.  
"We're going to a funeral, Ginny! It's not a jolly affair," Sarah said looking amused.

"Oh, come on! We don't really know her so we can't be to upset," Ginny pointed out.

"True," Sarah agreed. Then she asked, "Shall we go?"  
"Yes! Let's! The sooner we go, the sooner we can leave it," Ginny said nodding fast.

"Okay. Tinka!" Sarah called. When Tinka popped into the room, Sarah said, "We're going now. Can you put dinner on at the normal time?"

"Of course! What about Miss Ginny? Is she coming for dinner?" Tinka asked Ginny.

"No, I'm afraid. Got to go home and work late today," Ginny sighed.

"See you soon, Tinka," Sarah then said. Then she flooed to Hogwarts with Ginny closely following.

##########

The floo to Hogwarts anywhere other than to the headmaster's office was not normally open, but because of all the people coming for the funeral, Minerva opened up the floo in the Entrance Hall for the whole day. It was nice for Sarah, as otherwise, she would have had to organise a portkey, and she hated portkeys! She always felt sick after travelling via one. She wouldn't be able to go to the Headmaster/mistress office as Minerva would have closed it to not get thieves.

The only option left other than that was Disapparating there, but they would have had to walk a fair way to get from the gates to the castle, and Sarah was sure Ginny would have complained. Especially since she was wearing heels. Silly girl, really. So, that was a no go.

As they stepped out of the fireplace at Hogwarts; Ginny said, complaining slightly, "I hope we don't have to walk far! These high heels are killing my feet already!"  
"Well, you didn't have to wear them," Sarah said calmly as they walked outside. Some other people were heading that way, and there were a lot of sounds coming from outside: so…

"They do look good though! And they make me taller!" Ginny said.

"They just look like shoes to me, Gin; but I'll believe you. Your already too tall, though!" Sarah said, complaining a bit.

"I suppose," Ginny begrudgingly agreed, seeing Sarah had won the argument.

There were quite a few people already here. Sarah and Ginny between them recognised most the people here. It seemed all the students who were at Hogwarts during Trelawney's time, had decided to come. A few people who must have gone to school with her must have decided to come, too! There were a lot of older witches and wizards which gave them that idea.  
"Gee, what a turn-up," Ginny whispered as they joined the masses.

"Well, it would be rude not to turn up if she had taught you or you knew her: we all did to some extent. I wonder how many more will turn up, considering there are still seven minutes before the service is due to start," Sarah responded.  
"Yeah, true," Ginny nodded.

Like there had been for Dumbledore's funeral, there were quite a few rows of chairs lined up on the shore next to the Black Lake; all facing a platform with a stand, with a coffin on it. A few less rows then his, though. Probably the same amount of people would turn up as there is not a war around now, but fewer people knew Trelawney.

"I wonder where Trelawney is going to be buried?" Sarah wondered.

"Probably near where the rest of the family was buried," Ginny suggested rather unhelpfully.

"Yes, that would be a good place: where ever that is. But didn't they come from Pennsylvania or somewhere like that? The Trelawneys, I mean," Sarah nodded, to agree with Ginny.

"Ah… yes they did: but her close family is here, I think," Ginny quickly said.

Then Sarah spotted Minerva! She marched straight over with Ginny following. "Minerva," Sarah warmly greeted.

"Sarah, Ginny: how nice of you to come," Minerva smiled.

"I didn't know Professor Trelawney was so well-liked," Ginny remarked.

"Yes, it is quite a good turn up," Minerva agreed heartily.

"Ginny and I were wondering where Trelawney was to be buried," Sarah said, asking Minerva the question.

"Oh, Godric's Hollow. That's where we bury most witches and wizards. It's the place where the most live, even if they do live with Muggles: but it's a harmonise relationship, I suppose," Minerva said. Then she said, seeing someone, "Oh, there's Luna, Colin, Parvati, and her husband! I better go and say hello."  
"Can you send Luna and Colin over here afterwards?" Sarah asked.

"I can, but I don't think you'll have much time for talking until the afternoon tea planned after the service," Minerva said, walking to Luna, Colin, Parvati and Parvati's husband.

This being the first time they had seen Parvati's husband, Ginny remarked, "She's done well for herself: he must be loaded and doesn't look half bad either."  
"Yes, he sure does," Sarah agreed.

After having a quick chat with Minerva, Luna headed towards Sarah and Ginny. Colin, Parvati and Parvati's seemingly unnamed husband followed. "Hello, Ginny and Sarah," Luna said upon reaching them.

"Hi, Luna, Colin and Parvati! Is this your husband, Parvati?" Ginny asked.

"Hi! And yes. This is Hugo Kingsley, my husband," Parvati said lovingly. Sarah could tell Parvati adored him.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Sarah said nodding.

"Hello," Ginny greeted.

"Hello, nice to meet you, young ladies," Hugo said, nodding. Ginny then realised he was Spanish.

"Hiya, Ginny! Hiya, Sarah!" Colin greeted cheerfully.

"Anyway, we have got to go over there, because I just saw Antony and Padma! Nice to see you again, Sarah and Ginny," Parvati said, dragging Hugo away.

"She's become rather interesting, hasn't she?" Colin laughed.

"Yes, she has," Ginny said. She whole heartily agreed with Colin.

"I think we should sit down," Luna said, sounding like she had been thinking about what she was going to say for at least two minutes. "The wizard vicar and Minerva look ready to start. Oh, look! Fillius is trying to catch everyone's attention, even more, reason to sit down."

"Let's put them out of the misery, then," Ginny said. Then the four moved over to where the chairs were and sat down.

Fleur, Victoire, Dominic and Draco were the only other ones to have sat down. Though, Astoria Malfoy and her and Draco's children, Scorpius and Aquila, looked like they were about to sit down. Seeing people starting to sit down caused a few others to sit down, too. This caused a snowball effect until everyone had sat down.

"Why is Fleur here?" Ginny asked Sarah in a whisper.

Sarah shrugged. "Maybe she feels she has to come for Bill," Sarah suggested sadly. She still felt guilty.

When everyone was seated, the vicar who was also a ministry official, said, "We are all here today to celebrate the life of and bid goodbye to Sybil Serena Trelawney, a teacher of Divination at Hogwarts. Many of us here have been taught by her, or have met her once or twice. However, some of us did not have that pleasure, and yet, they still came. I am sure Sybil foresaw all of this, being a Seer and all. And now, Minerva McGonagall, I'd like you to say a few words."  
"Straight to the point, isn't he?" Ginny whispered to Sarah, and she nodded.

"Hello, everyone: it's so nice to see so many old faces back here at Hogwarts: quite a rush of memories. I do wish it was happier times, though. I never really got on with the late Sybil Trelawney, in fact, I barely tolerated her as I am sure you all recall. However, despite how much your ideas clash, there is always some kind of friendship formed when you worked together to win a war. Sybil was very different compared to me, but she was still a nice woman in her own way, I guess, and I'm sure she'll be very missed by a lot of us. Now, can I have Parvati Kingsley nee Patil come up, please?" Minerva asked. Parvati stood up and walked up to where the ministry official and Minerva were.

Parvati then went on to talk about her relationship with Trelawney, and how much the woman taught her. Then Lavender stood up, and said basically what Parvati did, but she talked a bit more about Trelawney from her point of view. A few other people then spoke; varies students Trelawney had taught and friends: then it was time for the coffin to go.

The official and headmistress had a couple of helpers, and they all levitated the coffin towards the front gates of Hogwarts; with everyone following. When they reached the front gate, the ministry official, Minerva, and his helpers took a Portkey to Godric's Hollow, and a few people Disapparated after them. However, Ginny, Sarah, Luna and Colin stayed.

It seemed Neville had stayed too: because he said, getting the remaining people's attention, "Now, while they are burying her, how about we go to the Great Hall for drinks and afternoon tea? The others will join us soon."  
Everyone nodded, then they all followed Neville back up to the castle. It was a sea of black: any ghost watching from a high tower would notice that from their spot high above.

When they got to the Great Hall, they saw there were two tables, which had drinks and food on them. This was instead of the five tables which were there during the school year, which made it look sparse. Everyone very quickly descended upon the food and drink.

After grabbing some food and a glass of wine each, Sarah, Ginny, Luna and Colin made their way over to Susan and Neville, who was standing where they could see the whole hall.

"Hi," Susan said smiling.  
"Hi," Luna, Sarah, Ginny and Colin greeted.

"Quite a turn-up, isn't it?" Neville stated.

"Yes, it is. I feel a little bad I didn't get to the burial," Sarah said.

"Why? You never went to a lesson of hers," Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Sarah: we're the ones who should be feeling bad, even if I only learnt from her once a week for a year," Susan said jollily.

"I suppose," Sarah agreed.

Then they got talking about other things and caught up with Padma and Antony. When people starting coming back from the burial, Sarah decided she should go and talk to the likes of Draco and that. Finding Draco among the see of people wasn't too hard, as he was speaking rather loudly, and Malfoys stuck out like sore thumbs anyway.

As Sarah chatted away with Astoria and Aquila, (Draco and Scorpius had wandered off by now,) someone tapped Sarah on the shoulder. She looked behind her to see it was Sirius. Sarah had to try very hard not to groan.

"Sirius, how are you?" Sarah said, rolling her eyes. Only Astoria saw, and she was trying not to laugh: she just wore a big grin.

"Are you coming to Alex and I's party in a couple of days?" Sirius asked.

"No, sorry: I am busy that day," Sarah said, trying to sound regretful but failing.

"For someone who doesn't work, your very busy," Sirius commented. Then he walked off.

"You are very busy for someone who doesn't work. But didn't Draco say you're getting into experimenting?" Astoria asked.

"Yes, I have. I am trying an experiment that day, actually," Sarah said.

"Oh, do tell me how goes," Astoria asked, interested.

"Mum! I'm bored!" Aquila complained.

"In a minute, darling!" Astoria told her daughter.

"I will, Tori," Sarah nodded, then she went off to talk to Minerva.

"Just been attacked by Sirius: you didn't tell me he was coming," Sarah stated.

"Sorry, it was a last-minute thing: he didn't tell me until this morning. Alexandra is here, too," Minerva said, grumbling slightly. She wished Sirius and Alexandra had given her more warning.

"Oh," Sarah said, getting a fright and spilling some of her drink. Then she said, "I better go before she sees me." Sarah had just seen Alexandra!  
"Fair enough. I'll tell Ginny for you," Minerva said, taking Sarah's glass.

"Thanks for understanding," Sarah said, smiling gratefully.

"No problem. I can't stand her either, to be honest," Minerva said, walking off to find Ginny.

Sarah smiled, then she walked off to leave. Sarah walked down the main path to the gates, then she Disapparated to a place with a fireplace. She could have taken the floo at Hogwarts, except there were a bunch of already drunk wizards in front of it, and Sarah didn't want to deal with that. From the Leaky Cauldron, Sarah flooed home.

* * *

**I am a little sad about Sirius, but I found he never grew up in canon, so with a character a bit different at Harry, the childish attics would not be so well appreciated. Then add Alexandra... **

**Later! **


	8. The Ritual

**Chapter 8: Ritual**

**We finally get to see the ritual done, yay! We won't get to see the results until another few chapters.**

**I know I said at the stat weekly updates, but that doesn't really work for me. This works much better. Also, would you prefer the Frozen story to be during frozen, or after? That will greatly change the events that happen in the story.**

* * *

A week after Trelawny's funeral, Sarah was in her basement, preparing for the ritual which she would do in a matter of moments. Sarah was excited: today was the day she would finally get to do it! She had been going to do it the day of Sirius' party, which was a few days after the funeral. However, she came down with a nasty little cold, which put her in bed for quite a few days.

She even had to owl Audrey to make sure she wasn't about to drop dead, as she was sure feeling like it. Fortunately, Sarah wasn't about to, but she had been VERY sick, and that lasted for several days before she got better. Audrey thought Sarah had caught SWF, Severe Week Flu: a wizard only sort of the flu disease.

However, after a couple of days of bed rest, Sarah got better: right after Audrey had come. It was annoying being stuck in bed, but Sarah got some extremely serious book reading done in that time: more than normal even, which was the only thing to make it extraordinary. Ginny, Colin and Luna all came to visit. Luna and Colin were not good friends of Sarah at school, but friends all the same, and they had not gotten any closer after school, well, not that much closer anyway.

But they were nice people and Sarah got on with them as they did with her, so they came to visit and became slightly closer friends: they were now good friends, Sarah thought. Fred and George visited too, and they brought free samples of their jokes to cheer Sarah up. It was five or something days before Sarah was up like normal, again. She was still a little groggy though.

But now at least, she could finally do the silly ritual that she had been wanting to do for ages. It must be getting close to over a month since Sarah first wanted to do it, which seemed a long time for Sarah, but it wouldn't be for a normal person, she supposed. There was supposed to be another party at Sirius and Alexandra's that evening, but Sarah had a good excuse not to go, again:  
"Oh, I've got to do some experiments that I wanted to, but I got sick so they had to wait until now," was what Sarah had told Sirius. He still tried to beg her to come: something about wanting to get closer to his estranged goddaughter.

Sarah scoffed and told him to get nicked. The only reason he wanted her to come was, (probably) because people had been asking questions about why she wasn't there. She was only estranged because of his life choices, and his lack of concern for her feelings. She wouldn't mind him marrying Alexandra so much if he respected the fact Sarah didn't like the woman and didn't talk about her when he was with Sarah unless he had to. But no, he went as though Sarah and Alexandra were friends. Alexandra didn't seem to like Sarah!

When Sarah had carefully laid the items she needed out in a nine-point star (hopefully) shape, she drew the star around the items. Sarah had to lock the door to the basement for the wards to protect the house to activate: just in case something exploded. Then she sat in the middle to begin.

The House-elves had their orders, so she knew they wouldn't disturb her until three hours had gone by. The ritual took two hours apparently (Sarah didn't quite believe it), but Sarah said three to be safe. Though depending on what happened, she still could be in trouble and end up dying after that.

"Mother of Earth, take the heart of a Caspian Dragon;" Sarah said. The point with the heart in it started glowing. She did chanting then.

"Father of us all, take the Claw of Death," Sarah went on. the point with the claw started glowing. She had to wait five minutes for the next step.

"Sister of Fate, take the tear of the Siren. Brother of the Sun, take the drop of your father," Sarah said evenly. The two vials of the lot started glowing. Sarah didn't take the corks off, because their use didn't require the cork to be removed, and if she did, they would disappear into the air.

"Daughter of Time, take the thread of the Silver Phoenix Tail," Sarah said, starting to speak faster and trying not to cough, she didn't really succeed, so the point didn't glow. Fortunately, she could just say it again. Another point of the star glowed.

"Son of Myth, take the Horcrux of Hades. Friend of Man-kind, take the Golden Hook of Long John the Eighth," Sarah quickly said: she did more chanting for ten minutes. Two new points glowed, leaving two to go. These points had a Potion and a box which looked like an ordinary box in them.

"Wife of Love, take the Love-Death Potion of the White Widow," Sarah said as she uncorked another potion.

"And past Painting Travellers, take the bracelet charm hidden at the bottom of the Devil's Lake, and grant me the hidden power of travelling through ages and times long forgotten," Sarah said, and the whole star glowed a yellow colour.

It was very bright; Sarah had to close her eyes so they didn't get hurt! Shortly after that, Sarah felt different: it was like someone was unlocking a chest inside her, and it was like it was full of jewels! That was what it felt like for Sarah and she had a coughing fit at the same time. After that, Sarah felt blackness surround her before claiming her. The most timing consuming part, apparently, it was the power being unlocking fully and becoming useable. Evidently, that happened when she wasn't awake.

Sarah groaned as she woke up: what happened?! Then Sarah remembered: she had done the ritual, but for whatever reason, she had lost consciousness until now. Sarah looked around to see she was in her bed in her bedroom. She glanced at her window to see it was dark out. She must have been out for more than four hours. Her cough seemed to have gone, at least.

"Mistress is awake! Are you alright?" Tinka exclaimed as she appeared. The others followed.

"I'm fine. I think the ritual was a success. However, I won't try to found out until Theodore comes and collects the stuff: still a couple of days away, which I think I will need for a rest. Then I'll try," Sarah said, sounding a little groggily. Then she asked, "Can you bring me some spearmint tea and light toast?"  
"Yes!" Tinka said, disappearing. The others then disappeared.

Sarah then pulled a book out from under her bedside table and read it. Tinka appeared ten minutes later with what Sarah had asked for. "We are out of bread now. Jas will make more tomorrow," Tinka said bowing.

"Thank you, Tinka: I will call you when I have finished," Sarah said gratefully.

Then Tinka vanished. Sarah then went on to think about if she felt different. She decided she didn't feel very different, apart from wanting to go and do some magic, but what happened if you had too much magic in your body. But of course, Sarah didn't think that was the case for her, as rituals used a lot of magic.

Sarah then started reading a book on controlling when she saw visions. Sarah was hopeful to try and have a controlled and wanted vision when she went to sleep. Sarah didn't think it should be a problem with not having enough magic, so she wanted to try.

When Sarah finished eating. She called, "Tinka!"  
"You finished?" Tinka asked as she appeared.

"Yes please," Sarah said smiling.

Tinka picked the trays up, then she said turned to Sarah, "Thank you, Mistress: and goodnight."  
"Goodnight, and thank you," Sarah said, nodding. Then Tinka disappeared. Sarah put her book down then she pulled her wand out and used it to turn off all the lights.

With the lights off, and Sarah now trying to get to sleep, she tried the tactics to get a vision. They were very simple: just think of a grey fog, and then try to go through it. This was easy enough for Sarah, but as the book said, if you had already started having unplanned visions, this was child's play.

_"How about we travel back in time and save them?" Sarah suggested. She was in a forest, near a shrine-like thing, with two other people, a boy and a girl._

_"How? We don't know how to travel back in time," Kylson questioned. The red-haired boy was dubious about everything he didn't get._

_"Well, the same way I got here: through a painting. The one in the Elder's House would do. It was painted back before the Calamity, so it would take us to that time," Sarah said._

_"What, so the Painting Traveller does actually exist?" Melody asked. Melody had read the Painting traveller, as she loved all 'fiction' books._

_"It does: I am the current one," Sarah said. Then she asked, "Are you with me, or are you out?"  
"I'm in," Melody said confidently. The young half Zora was always up for adventures._

_"Err, I am in," Kylson said quickly. Sarah wouldn't tease, but Melody would if he didn't say yes._

_"Alright, we will go tonight. Let's meet up on the edge of the village," Sarah said. Melody and Kylson nodded, then they ran off to prepare. They both knew the risks, but they still wanted to do it._

Then Sarah said bolt upright. Her heart was beating fast, but it had worked: she had a vision. Sarah lit a nearby lamp with her wand, then wrote it in a dairy. Sarah had a few of those, due to her sudden interest in writing things down. When she had finished writing the vision down in the dairy, Sarah turned the light off so she could get some more sleep.

* * *

**Answer to a review (can't remember if I've answered this already): Subconsciously, she does know it will be fine, or she is just uncaring about the outcome. Whichever you can decide.**

**And we have seen a glimpse of the next story. Do you want more glimpses of the future in this story, or would you rather them randomly appearing during the other stories. I have got one more, I think defiantly in for this story, but behind that... Speaking of the future, I was planning it to be during the sequel series, set after TLJ, before Rise of Skywalker was announced as the title. During the prequel or original films would be fine too.**

**I can't think of anything else, so I'll say goodbye here.**


	9. Almost time

**Chapter 9: Almost time**

**We're nearly at the end of this first part of the story! Yay! Thank you for all the support so far. Ater this, there is one more chapter, but I will make sure I update all the other stories first. It is a bit annoying though: I had to get a new computer and it has open office writer, which is all good and well, except my word docs have to be saved as something else. Gahh! Please check my other stories and poll!**

* * *

The next morning, Sarah was feeling out of it. She hoped it was just the ritual had taken a lot out of her, rather than her getting sick (again) or something, or maybe it was just an after effect of the ritual. She also hoped she had done it correctly, and not this was her about to die.

She had read the book again and then tried to use the Painting Traveller spell on a few paintings of France, but no joy came out of them, of course. She was supposed to wait a few days, but she wasn't able to resist trying.

Sarah was feeling disappointed, however: maybe the ritual was a fake after all. Sarah decided she would wait until she was feeling better and try again: she was probably just trying too early. After all, it was before when the book said she should try, and before she had originally said in her mind. She was being unfair to herself.

Sarah was going to have to hang on to the magical items for a little longer now, the ones she had gotten for the ritual. Theodore couldn't come on the originally decided date, due to delays. As long as the ministry didn't find out, Sarah didn't mind that much. She appreciated that he was busy, and since he was in a dodgy business, delays would nearly always be turning up, or so she thought.

Then Sarah heard the sound of the floo. Sarah rushed downstairs to see who it was. She almost fell down the stairs in the process, but Sarah righted herself before she hit the floor, thankfully. That would have hurt otherwise.

As Sarah entered the living room, she saw Ginny had popped by! Sarah smiled as she saw Ginny. "Ginny!" Sarah exclaimed, going over and embracing her friend.

"Sarah! You'll never guess where I'm going," Ginny said with a big grin.

"You're getting married?" Sarah said jokingly.  
"Sarah! Be serious, please! I am going on holiday! I won a whole heap of money for spending on a grand holiday only. It was for betting who would win the Irish Quidditch National Cup, and also who would win the Settler Roo Race in Australia," Ginny announced.

"Really? Cool! Where are you going? I never thought you were the gambling type, mind you," Sarah asked.

"Australia, Austria, Germany, America, Iceland, Canada, Southern Russia, Brazil and Italy: I'm seeing the world, basically. If your quick, you can come too. And I do it when there is a particularly big pool of cash so if I get close or don't put much in its still worthwhile, but only then. Mum doesn't know, though," Ginny said, rattling off a long list of countries.

"Wow, that's a lot of places to go: must have been some winnings. How long are you going to be gone for? And that's alright, I have plenty to do here," Sarah asked, believing it would be a while.

"Six months. I'm really looking forward to it, and I'm leaving tomorrow," Ginny said.

"Good for you, Ginny. Bring me back some gifts, please?" Sarah said honestly.

"Would not dream of not doing it! I better go and start packing as the plane leaves at eight tomorrow: travelling via Muggle means, you see," Ginny said excitedly.

"Okay, see you," Sarah said. Ginny then hugged Sarah then flooed home, leaving a slightly stunned Sarah. She was not expecting that to happen: Ginny was the last person Sarah expected to basically win the lottery.

The day before Theodore was coming to collect the items, Sarah was talking with Tinka about something important.

"Tinka, if I suddenly disappeared into a painting, would you and the other elves mind holding the fort and keeping the place looking nice? If someone drops around, just say I decided to go and visit Greece or Germany: no, say Jamaica! I always wanted to go there!" Sarah asked.

"We would be delighted, mistress! It is our job! So did the ritual work?" Tinka asked.

"As of yet, I would have to say no, but I couldn't resist trying before the recommended rest days were up, and or: maybe they were not the right paintings," Sarah sighed.

An hour or so later, Sarah was writing in her diary. Apart from the fact it would be an account of her journey with the Painting Traveller book, it also to her frustration out, and for the last week she had been feeling a lot of it.

Right then, Sarah heard the floo go off. Sarah thought about who might be visiting, as this was a surprise. She wasn't expecting Theodore, Ginny was away in the country she was going to first, and that was about it: so why was it? Then Tinka appeared with the answer most likely.

"Sirius Black has come by, mistress," Tinka said.

"Not him! What does he want?" Sarah groaned.

"He wants to talk to you, Mistress," Tinka said.

"Alright. Can you tell him I'll be right down?" Sarah asked begrudgingly.

"Yes, of course!" Tinka said nodding fiercely. Then Tinka popped off.

Sarah very slowly stood up and slowly walked down to the living room. She was trying to walk as slow as possible, as Sirius was the last person she wanted to see. She still liked Sirius, but she hated his wife, and that was all Sirius talked about: _Alexandra this, Alexandra that, and blah, blah, blah. _Sarah just about wanting to throw something thinking about it. Something shifted behind her. Sarah quickly looked around, then shivered: all the things that happened over the years were starting to get to her, including the Sirius thing. Why else would she imagine things moving as if some weird sort of wind was in here? Not to mention his lack of maturity had started to get on her nervous the last few years.

As Sarah reached the living room, she put on a friendly face. "Sirius," Sarah said as she entered the living room.

"Sarah! How are you?" Sirius said joyfully.

"Fine, thank you. What do I owe this pleasure? And, how are you?" Sarah said, getting to the point but still being polite.

"Oh yes, well: Alex and I are having a baby!" Sirius said excitedly.

Sarah was internally horrified: now there was going to be an Alexandra spawn running around? She was sort of happy for Sirius, but her horror overthrew that. Sarah said normally, "Bully for you."  
"I thought you'd be excited," Sirius said disappointedly.

"I would be excited if it wasn't for the fact it would be Alexandra's child," Sarah said, suddenly becoming icily. She decided she didn't give a dam anymore if Sirius got upset.

"What?"  
"Sirius, I hate to tell you, but: I hate Alexandra, and even if I haven't said it, I have dropped enough hints! Surely even you have noticed?! Why do you think I hardly ever spend time around you? You only talk about bloody Alex! I don't go to parties because I can't stand the sight of you with her: you are not the same man that I met when I was in my teenage years! You survived the Department of Mysteries, but considering Alexandra came along shortly after that and things changed, the Sirius I knew and loved died that night. Besides, Alexandra always acts as though she doesn't like me," Sarah said about ready to shout, and she was getting sad and upset.

Sirius stared at Sarah for a good minute. Then he said, "How dare you?! She is the best woman in the world!"  
"Is not! She is a liar! I am supposed to be your goddaughter! I came along long before you met Alexandra Black Nee Prewett! I am not your friend who hears about your stupid wife!" Sarah cried, getting angry.

"I don't ever want to have you in my life again! If you don't appreciate Alex, then I don't need you!" Sirius shouted, also getting angry. Tinka, Jas and the other elves had gathered to watch the scene.

"Get out of my house!" Sarah screamed. She then felt a whooshing sensation, same as just before, and a vase full of flowers levitated then threw itself at Sirius.

Sirius ducked then ran to the floo before quickly flooing. As he disappeared, Sarah tearfully but angrily yelled him, "And don't come back!"  
Then Sarah broke down on her couch and cried after vanishing the broken vase. She was upset she had gotten so angry with her godfather, but he deserved it. Sarah was so sick of Sirius going and on about Alexandra and she had had enough. It was the end of their relationship, and the last link to her parents was gone, too, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Are you alright, mistress?" Jas asked shyly. The rest of her team of house-elves were here, also.

"No: can I have something to drown my miseries in?" Sarah asked.

"Of course," they all said, popping off.

They reappeared a few minutes later, with a few drinks for Sarah: wine, brandy, juice, coke and hot chocolate. Sarah said thank you, then took them all and drank them gratefully.

"Thanks, guys: really needed that," Sarah called when she had finished the drinks.

"No problem," Jas said appearing. Then she disappeared. Sarah then got up and went to her desk where her diary was currently, to write about what she had done that day and what she had said, and then about the flower pot moving by itself. It must be to do with her being an air elemental.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Today marked two and a half weeks since Theodore Knott had dropped the items off. Today, he was going to pick them up. He was coming at eleven: he had owled the previous day to confirm he was expected, and what time he was coming. Not that she had anything planned, because she knew Theodore was coming and had arranged it.

There was still a bit of time before he was supposed to come through. To waste it, Sarah was cleaning potion vials. They had to be done at some point, and there were hundreds just lying around in the cellar.

Uni helped Sarah bring them all up to the kitchen, where she could clean them by hand. It would have been easier just to get the House Elves to do it, but they had the grounds and the manor to clean and look after. Sarah could have used magic to clean them, but there was something very appealing about putting your hands and arms into warm soapy water. That was why Sarah had liked cleaning dishes when she lived at the Dursleys.

An hour after she started, Sarah counted the vials she had cleaned. Ninety out of the at least two hundred she had to do, had been done. She had made a good leeway into cleaning them, but she still had a lot to go. Now though, she had to stop because it was almost time for Theodore to arrive and it would be embarrassing if she was cleaning potion vials when he arrived.

However, the temptation to have a hundred done before she stopped was too much: Sarah cleaned another ten. However, she used magic to help make it faster. The vials had been lying in the basement for years, and they were all at least coated in a layer of dust, grot, and potion stains.

With the help of magic, Sarah got the ten vials done very quickly. After she had cleaned them and put them on the drying rack, Sarah took her dragon hide gloves off and put them on the kitchen bench, before heading to the living room to wait for Theodore.

Eleven struck, and Theodore was not here yet. But no one ever arrived right on the strike of the hour, normally. Five minutes later, the fire alit and Theodore Knott stepped out.

"Sorry I'm running a little late: got held up in a meeting," Theodore said.

"Don't worry about it: your only five minutes late," Sarah said, waving her hand.

"Have you got the stuff ready for me to take?" Theodore asked. He needed to get moving.

"Umm, yeah: Hans!" Sarah called.

Hans appeared holding the stuff Theodore brought. It was in the exact same box Theodore had dropped it off in.

"Ah, good: was it successful?" Theodore asked as he took the bag from Hans.  
"Enough. Thank you, Theodore," Sarah said, offering her hand for a handshake.

"No problem: thank you," Theodore said shaking it. Then he left.

Sarah sighed, then called, "Jas!"  
"Mistress!" Jas cried.

"I know it's a bit early, but can I have lunch now?" Sarah asked.

"Sure! I'll tell everyone to start work straight away!" Jas said, disappearing.

Sarah moved onwards to the dining room, to wait for the house elves to bring her lunch. Ten minutes after Sarah had asked for lunch, it arrived. "Thank you," Sarah said as Tinka disappeared after delivering the food.

* * *

**Done. Please fav, Follow or review! I cannot think of anything to add, so later!**


	10. Into The New World

**Chapter 10: To the new world**

**Here is the last chapter of the first part of Sarah's journey. by the way, should I cover the originals, prequels, or sequels for starwars? I don't really mind so I thought I'd ask, and it won't change much for the rest of the story. We won't be seeing Ginny or many other Harry Potter characters for a while. Maybe the odd one will pop at the start of the upcoming parts of the story, but until Ginny starts to tag along they won't appear much.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy.**

* * *

After lunch, Sarah was trying to decide what she was going to do now. Ginny was on her holiday, Sarah was finished with the ritual, and she had no other projects: so, there was not much left for her to do now. She could go visiting people other than Ginny, but that in itself had a few issues. Besides, who would she visit, anyway?

"What should I do now?" Sarah asked herself, noticing an itch at the back of her head.

After a few minutes, she decided that she would go and get her wand so she could practice some of the harder transfiguration and charms spells she had learnt in her later years at Hogwarts. It had been a while since she had deliberately practised magic like this, and it was possible to get out of practice. There are many other magics to practice, but they were for another day.

Sarah started off with transfiguring herself into various creatures: she should really learn how to become an Animagus at some point. It wouldn't take long now as it would have when Sirius did it, as someone had found a quicker alternative to putting a mandrake leaf over your mouth for a month: now Sarah simply had find a peaceful place for herself, and meditate there for two hours a day for two weeks, along with taking a potion which she had to make herself. It still had to be drunk during a thunderstorm though. But one of those was easy to find.

Sarah transfigured herself into a horse, frog, shark, cat, and eagle. All the transfigurations were successful after just one try: she was very proud of herself: when she was at school it had taken a few more. Sarah's strongest magic was Transfiguration: it was much higher compared to her other subjects.

Her charms went pretty well, too: no more than three tries for them to work. She was pretty good at charms in general, like transfiguration: which was to be expected considering Lily had been good at charms. And that would make sense too, from the fact James was good at transfiguration and quidditch, and Sarah was good at them both. She might look more like her mother, but she had inherited talents from both parents, but her talents she had inherited from her father were stronger. Most people said personality-wise she wasn't really like either.

After a couple of hours of practising spells and doing a few other things, Sarah went to have a shower. After a while of just practising magic, she had decided to go to the training room and have a practice duel: she was terrible at that sort of thing and needed a lot of practice. One thing's for sure: she would never have stood a chance against Voldemort if the winner of the duel was always the better dueller. Because of everything she had done, she had gotten quite sweaty, which called for the shower. It was funny: you never realised how sweaty you got duelling until you actually started to do practice duels at home.

After her shower, Sarah did more writing in her diary. She wanted to make sure every event in her day, in her life, was recorded. After that, it was dinner time.

After breakfast the next day, Sarah was in the library. She wanted to read a little bit more on rituals, for potentially doing more in the future. And where would she find books on them, other than the library?

After a while, Uni joined her. "Mistress, we have a lot of food lying around: we were wondering if we could prepare a feast for tonight?" Uni asked, sounding a little nervous.  
"Go ahead. I don't mind, really," Sarah nodded. She found him asking a bit odd, but she didn't mind! Honest!  
"Thank you, Mistress," Uni said, looking very relieved. Then he popped off. Sarah wondered why he was so nervous about asking her.

After a little longer of reading, Sarah finally decided, "Stuff it, I'm going for a fly." She had been thinking about maybe doing that for a while. She felt excited at the thought of being able to fly. She loved flying!  
She walked out and started downstairs, while pulling her wand out and crying, "Accio Firebolt!"  
Her special Firebolt came rushing towards her. Sirius had given it to her when she was thirteen, which was before the days of bloody Alexandra; which was why it was quite special to Sarah. It was outdated by now of course, but back in the day, it was the best and most expensive broom on the market: no competition. Now though, three faster brooms had been released, with a fourth one on its way: that was just on the firebolt line. The Nimbus and a few other broom brands had surpassed it by now, too.

Sarah hadn't gotten any of the newer ones, though, because she wasn't really playing quidditch nowadays, and there was nothing wrong with the broom she had. Sarah almost started to cry, but she refused to: the memories were nice, but Sirius had chosen his path, and she had chosen hers.

Sarah decided to fly around the grounds. From the air, she had a great view, and didn't have to walk… err fly very far to be able to check her entire estate. Admittedly, there was not much that needed to be checked; as the main species of animals living there were deer, and they were all wild. But it paid to check for fires, fire risks, the height of the grass, then to make sure the wards hadn't fallen. She also had to make sure she didn't have trespassers.

After flying around, she returned to the house. It was almost dinner time, but she wanted to write in her diary about what she had seen, before having dinner: she had seen a fawn be born! It was very exciting for her, and she wanted to record it. It was the first time she had seen a mammal being born, and that was exciting for everyone and anyone, even if they were a country person or city-goer.

As Sarah passed the Wild Painting, she heard a cry. It sounded like someone very far away crying. It said "Come, Sarah: please. Come, I need you: your destiny awaits you. Come to me: come."  
Sarah frowned and looked around: there wasn't anything, so she must have imagined it. It was an only very faint cry, after all: it was unnerving, and she shivered as a result, she felt nervous and a little scared. She walked on, only just missing the middle of the wild painting ripple.

As she walked, she was hoping it was a one-off thing, and not she was starting to go insane. She didn't want to become anything like Bellatrix Lestrange!

Sarah put her broom where it lived, then she went to her study to write in her diary. She wrote about the fawn being born, then about the cry. She was sure she had just imagined it, but something was bothering her about it; and as they say, if something was bothering you, write about it. Supposedly it made things better. Or so they said, anyway.

After she finished writing, Sarah went downstairs. Normally, she left her wand in her room, but today she was feeling unsettled, so she decided to take it with her. As she entered the kitchen, she saw the house-elves were busy at work.

"Mistress! Go and have a seat! Dinner is almost ready!" Jas cried, waving her hands to shoo Sarah out.

"Okay, okay; I will," Sarah agreed, turning to leave. She could tell when she was not wanted.

"What would you like to drink?" Hans asked.

"Umm, I'll have some white wine thanks," Sarah decided after a second. She didn't often have wine, or drink those types of drinks! Before recently, she had drunk very few times: must be a very stressful stage she was going through!

"Of course, Mistress!" Hans nodded. Then Sarah went to the dining room. Tonight, she was dressed in a red tee-shirt with blue jeans and pump-like shoes and her hair was pulled up into a bun.

After she had been seated for a few minutes, her house-elves brought her food. "Thank you, it looks lovely," Sarah praised.

"No problem," they all said. Then they went to leave.

"Wait!" Sarah quickly commanded. All the house-elves stopped. "Will you eat with me? There is too much for one."  
"Of course, mistress!" all the houses-elves cried delightedly. They all sat down at the table with Sarah, and then they all dug in.

Sarah really enjoyed having the house-elves company. They were had a lot to say, and in Jas's case, most of it was very amusing. They got through most the dinner on the table, which was an impressive achievement.  
When the dishes had been taken away, Uni asked, "Would you like a hot chocolate, mistress Sarah?"  
"Ah, not yet. I am going to move to the living room now, okay?" Sarah said, and Uni nodded, before disappearing. Sarah left the dining room.

As she walked into the main hall, she heard the cry again. This time, she knew it was real. Sarah looked around and saw the middle of the wild painting was rippling. Sarah held her hand up and saw the tips of her fingers (that were being held together) were glowing red. Curious, Sarah walked closer.

When she was standing as close to the painting as she could, something told her to reach out and touch the painting. And for some reason, Sarah did that, which was a stupid idea, really. As she touched the middle of the painting, she saw the middle turn into a portal, it reminded her of hyperspace in the Starwars films. Sarah then felt herself get dragged into the portal.

"YAHH!" Sarah cried as she was pulled in and disappeared into the painting. When she was through, the painting returned to its original state.

"Mistress?" Sarah's house-elves asked as they appeared in the main hall.

"Where is she? Her screams came from here!" Tinka cried.

"Maybe she's gone travelling in the painting!" Jas suggested.

"That would make sense!" Hans agreed.

"Let's hope so. Because then she should return safely," Tinka nodded. Then the elves returned to their work. What else could they do, but look after the manor and wait for their mistress' return? Sarah would return, one way or another.

**To be continued….**

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy, but how else would I end it? it sorts this well. So, first up after this is the legend of Zelda, I will try and explain it in detail so if you haven't played the game you know what's happening. I'd suggest reading the first few chapters even if you didn't want to read any more, as that explains about the Painting Traveller.**

**Until next time, see you. I don't know when I'll get it up, but look out for Painting Traveller 1: Into the Wild.**


End file.
